Pimp a thon
by Chuckles123
Summary: Whose pimpinest out of all the dudes? Read this and find out! Main couples Romy, Tabbypietro, Kiotr and Minor Jonda and Jubby
1. Default Chapter

hello

Disclaimer: I so sadly do not own the X-men and I don't own this quote either "First of all, Papa Smurf didn't create Smurfette. Gargamel did. She was sent in as Gargamel's evil spy with the intention of destroying the Smurf village, but the overwhelming goodness of the Smurf way of life transformed her. And as for the whole gang-bang scenario, it just couldn't happen. Smurfs are asexual. They don't even have reproductive organs under those little white pants. That's what's so illogical, you know, about being a Smurf. What's the point of living if you don't have a DICK"!- the was from the movie Donnie Darko.

Anyway... here's what i do own

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 1: Tabby's great question and Kitty's Great Idea.**

--------------------------

It was the last day of school and that can only bring only 2 things in the minds of teenage mutants... Who is going to have the bangingest last day of school party and the 3 months of freedom called SUMMER!

------------------------

**The quiet and anxious halls of Bayville high**

Every eye looked up at the clocks with only 3.4 seconds left of their misery.

-BRIIIIIIINNGGG!- (An:that was my sorry excuse for the bell)

And with that, the students poured out of the halls like hungry moose's seeing their first meal in over a month. But, somehow Kitty happened to find Rouge in all of this.

"Hey like Rouge!" Kitty said and got pushed into the big man himself Piotr.

"Hey like watch where your like going!" Kitty then realized who she bumped into... 'He is like so dreamy...' she thought.

"Whoah!" She almost fell because of another careless teenager bumped into her but Piotr caught her.

"Hello Katya, are you all right? Piotr asked while helping up her delicate frame from falling. 'She's cute' he thought.

"Well I'm like fine now..." she said. 'What did I just say? Oh stupid stupid stupid Kitty! Wait did he hear me?' she wondered.

"What was that?"

"Hey I'm like fine thanks." she thanked god that he didn't hear her and was about to ask something stupid but then she remembered Rouge. 'Oh yeah crap Rouge.'

"Like sorry Piotr I have to go." she started to walk away to try and find Rouge, in the halls that had now died down.

"See you later Katya" Piotr waved. She felt like melting when he called her 'Katya.' She just waved back, 'Now where is that Rouge?'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Bayville High parking lot.**

The parking lot was nearly empty, only a few of the nerd kids that said bye to all of their teachers cough Jean and Scott cough and other people that where too high to go home from smoking all of their drugs in their lockers were left.

Rouge was found swinging on two rusted old swings waiting for Kitty. From the day Rogue first heard Kitty say "like" they made a tradition to walk home on the last day of school everyday. (Something Kitty thought up.) "Come on Kit where are ya." Rouge muttered quietly to herself. Then she heard someone sit down next to her.

"Waiten fo' someone, Cherie?" Remy said lighting a cigarette.

"Depends on if you lookin for meh" Rouge looked up at him then heard her name and looked up.

"Hey Rouge like Rouge!" Kitty yelled from across the parking lot.

Rouge looked back at Remy and watched him inhale the cigerette, "Ya know those things will kill ya" she pointed to his cigerette. But then did the unexpected and took it from his hands inhaled it and put it out in the dirt.

"See ya around Cajun." Rouge waved off.

"Bye Cherie" Remy waved and couldn't believe what Rouge had just did.

When Rouge reached Kitty she saw the smirk on her face.

"What?" Rouge asked.

"You have like a thing for Gambit!" Kitty accused.

"Kit, are you high?"

"Like no! I just see how you act like around him!"

"Well Ah don't and don't go aroun' sayin that Ah do okay?"

"Like Okay, hey did I like tell you? Tabby and I thought we should all have a sleep over!" Kitty bounced.

"What do ya mean?" Rouge knew what Kitty had in mind for sleep overs. Make-up, boy talk, hair doing, ugh... it goes on.

"You know! All the X-girls! Wanda too! Make-up, boy talk, hair doing, etc... etc... come on Rouge it'd be like fun! Kitty pleaded.

"Fahn"

"Like thanks Rouge! Be in our room at like seven!" Kitty said excitedly and actually hugged Rouge and ran thorough the mansions gates to get the slumber party ready.

"Crazy Bitch" Rouge muttered to herself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Kitty and Rouge's Room. Midnight**

The girls had their slumber but were told they had to be in bed before 12 because of danger room sessions. Boy did they hate Logan... their first night of summer and they had to be in bed before 12 because of Logan and his stupid need for danger room sessions. And to top it off he kept checking in on them to make sure they were sleeping. Boy was he was going to get it. Anyway, all the girls were sprawled out across they floor sleeping except for one... Tabby.

"That's it!" Tabby rose up from her 'sleeping' position and went over to find where Rouge and Kitty were sleeping.

"Hey Rogue are you sleeping? Tabby whispered.

"Well not anymore" Rouge sat up on her elbows. "What do ya want?

"I just had a question... Who do you think is pimp-in-er... Pietro or Gambit?" Tabby saw Rouge get wide-eyed when she said 'Remy.'

"Why would Ah care?

"I don't know if you would but I can't decide."

"Ask Kit." Rouge poked Kitty.

"Fine, Hey wake up... Yo wake up" Tabby gave Kitty a wet Wily.

"AH DO YOU LIK-" but Kitty was cut off by Tabby's hand covering her mouth.

"Shut up Kitty! Do you want Wolverine in here?"

" No Okay whatever, like want to you want?

"Tabby had the great question,"Who is pimp-in-er... Pietro or Remy?" Rouge couldn't fall back asleep from Kitty's yell.

"Well I don't know and I don't like care, ha maybe you should have a Pimp-a-thon so they can duel it out to see? Kitty looked up and swore she saw a little light blink above Tabby's head.

"Kitty that's a great idea!" Tabby jumped up excitedly and went to go fetch a piece of paper and a pen so they could plan it. Kitty looked at Rouge with a worried expression.

"No Tabby I was like totally kidding..." but it was too late Kitty and Rouge were sucked into Tabby's puppy dog eyes and were to help plan probably the only pimp-a-thon ever.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hello readers! I need you people to vote when you review! Who is pimp-in-est Pietro or Remy think about their qualities!


	2. Seduction or Persuasion?

Hi I'm back! Yeah i know hooray for me! I don't know if i should keep writing 'disclaimer' or not in every chapter someone please help me! Well what the hell...

Disclaimer:See if you can fill in the blank "I don't own " A)melons. B)Zebras or C) ANYTHING! Review and find out!

Well anyway here are my awesomely awesome Reviewers:

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe- Hey did you know that you became a member two days after me? I looked at your profile. Hey and I'm reading you story which I love! I can't agree or disagree with you about who is pimp-in-er.

Scarlet Stripes- Hey your a poet cool! Well except for the story Remote. Which i did read!(I read your profile too) I also can't disagree or agree with about the pimp-in business, i need more people to vote! Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 2:Seduction or Persuasion?

It had been 6 hours ago that Rogue and Kitty were rudley awoken by Tabby's awful question and since then they had been planing the "Pimp-a-thon" for six hours straight well of course they would go in and out of topic but who cares?! There were dead tried and for some reason Logan didn't check in on them for those six hours.

Exactly 5:55 A.M

"G'night Kit,Tabby" Rogue turned off her flashlight and was fancying a nice long sleep.

"Yeah like good night" Kitty turned over and cocooned into her sleeping bag.

"See ya in the A.M well we're already in the A.M. So see ya soon" Tabby turned over and started to dream how she was going get Pietro into doing the Pimp-a-thon, she might have to use persuasion or seduction.

Exactly 5 minutes later,6:00

Wolverine came barging in the door "Everyone wake-up now ,Danger Room Sessions!" That was followed by moans and groans from everyone, especially from Kitty and Rogue since Tabby doesn't live here she could just go home! But of course "Tabby you don't live, here but if you sleep here than you still have to do the Danger Room!" Wovlerine grunted as he walked out the door.

"Oh I Wouldn't have it any other way Wolvie." Tabitha muttered sarcastically.

" Oh heard that!" Wolverine yelled from down the hallway. Tabby smiled and flipped him off."Yeah but ya didn't see that" She said quiet enough so he didn't. Everyone started laughing but of course Jean being Jean was shocked and was going to tell the professor but Tabby had a better idea.

"How about I tell you a little secret and you can just forget about what you just saw,okay Red?" Tabby persuaded. By now she had the whole rooms attention, when Tabby has a secret it's always good.

" Fine you have 5 minutes." Jean didn't even care though she could just read her mind.

Tabby smirked "Well last night me,Kitty and Rogue had the great idea, well Kitty did, that we should have a Pimp-a-thon! See I couldn't decide who was a bigger Pimp Pietro or Remy so we're guna make them duel it out! We've been up all night planning it! Isn't it a great idea!?" Everyone was wide-eyed and looking at Rogue,Kitty and Tabby, they al thought they were crazy but then thought about the whole idea and thought it was an awesome idea!

"Yes Tabby it is a great idea! Hey are you looking for other players because i think Scott would be up for it! I'm going to go ask him! Jean jumped up excitedly and went to run out the door but Rogue stopped her.

"Uh ah think tha proffessa shouldn't know about this and if Scott knew he would definitely tell him"

" No he wouldn't,well maybe he would but I am a very good persuader" Jean winked and went off to find Scott.

"Uh is anyone else afraid besides me?" Wanda almost whispered.

"Oh yeah" was the unanimous answer. Wolverine came barging in the door.

"Oh and do you think I still have to do danger room?" Wanda asked

"Well Wolverine might be afraid of you or you could make me afraid you choose!" Jubilee answered.

" I choose choice #2" everyone gave out a chuckle and all went to their death (the danger room). Well with the exception of Wanda of course, she hexed Wolverine into a wall and went on her merry way to the brotherhood household. Everyone survived their death and the pimp-a-thon was still a secret well from Ororo,Logan,Xavier and all of the boys with the exception of Scott. See Jean persuaded him into the pimp-a-thon, but maybe for something else too, well they missed the first part of the danger room session!

Yes i know short chapter but the next well some soon! Like 2 days! It will be the choice Tabby chose to get Pietro into doing the Pimp-a-thon. It will be seduction! Rogue may use a different approach but what the hell she could use seduction ya never know! Well anyway please Vote! I mean mainly the competition is between Remy and Pietro in my view but you can vote for anyone!

So far

Remy:2

Pietro:0


	3. Seduction! I choose Seduction Well who w...

Omg I am so proud of all of you! You actually reviewed!! I never doubted you! Well anyway here are my reviewings of the Greatest most excellent awesomely awesome Reviews! Guess what i even printed them out a shoved it in my sisters face muahahaha! I was guna frame them but i didn't have a frame! **tear tear**

Oh and EvilWhiteRaven you can find your review at the bottom of this chapter. (psst i thought you made a very good point, good job)

fudgebrowne( )- Yay! Then you'll like this chapter!

Sweety8587- well i hope you think so! Did ya save any smacks for me?lol

Scarlet Stripes-Yeah your right Wanda isn't merry lol.

SickmindedSucker- Yes i no the Jottness was a little creepy but i had to put it in there. I was all twitching when i was writing it!lol i loved the first sentence of your review ha! I hoped the title would do that to some people and your the only one who said that! So you get a cupcake! With sprinkles lol.

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe – Did I update soon enough master?lol

rage-girl-05 -Yes yes i no but Pietro is too!

But still guys i don't know if i should still write "Disclaimer" but i guess i have too!

Disclaimer:Hopefully you guys know that I'm a bum and do not own The X-men and marvel! Unless Stan Lee and The Creaters of Marvel are bums?hmm......

Chapter 3: Seduction! I choose Seduction! Well who wouldn't?

Recently on Pimp-a-thon:

"Well Wolverine might be afraid of you or you could make me afraid you, choose!" Jubilee answered.

" I choose choice #2" everyone gave out a chuckle and all went to their death (the danger room). Well with the exception of Wanda of course, she hexed Wolverine into a wall and went on her merry way to the brotherhood household. Everyone survived their death and the pimp-a-thon was still a secret well from Ororo,Logan,Xavier and all of the boys with the exception of Scott. See Jean persuaded him into the pimp-a-thon, but maybe for something else too, well they missed the first part of the danger room session!

Tabby barged through the door at the Brotherhood House and collapsed on the couch.

"Have fun?" Wanda yelled from the kitchen.

"Have fun?!" Tabby mocked. " Since you just had to hex Wolverine through a wall, he gave us 30 more minutes!!!"

Wanda smirked and walked in the living room " Well you could have excaped to ya know? Just put some of those bombs in his pants and your good to go!" Tabby thought it was a good idea but " Getting in his pants! Ewe that's completely gross! Ewe, bad images!" Wanda then considered that and actually ran to bathroom to throw up. "Well since your going near the kitchen can ya grab me a a soda?" Then out of no where a can of soda can flying at her and went her right in the gut "In the words of Kitty "Like ow" "Like what was the for?" she didn't hear anything. "Wanda ya there?" No response. Then out of no where a gust of wind came and Pietro was sitting Indian style on her tummy!

" Tabby,-never-take-up-the-speaking-ways-of-that-valley-girl,-it's-annoying enough-already-and-creepy-when-you-do-it" Pietro flashed his pearly whites.

"Fine whatever, NOW GET OFF ME!" Tabby tried to push him off.

"Who?Little-old-me?" Pietro pointed too himself and acted completely clueless.

"YES YOU!" 'Damnit, why does he have too look to cute?' she thought.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE YOUR KINDA CRUSHING A PART WHERE A BABY MIGHT GO!" Of course Pietro had to smirk at this. "Ewe, not with you! That's nasty!" Tabby completely lied."Oh-that-one-hurt" Pietro did a dramatic pose. But then he quickly moved so he was now he was laying completely on top of her. "Well is this any better?"he whispered with his face only inches from hers. "No this is" as qucikly as Pietro did, she garbed his hands and moved him so he was under her. Pietro gulped. He looked started into her blue eyes and Tabby's did the same at his."Yeah this is so much better" he said and started kissing her passionately. 'Ha i got him, but now he needs to sign that stupid paper Jean made, damnit! Oh this feels good..."

" Uh Pietro" Tabby breathed through her kisses.

"Yeah?" he started kissing her neck.

"Well-um,wouldyouliketodosomethingcrazylikebeinapimp-a-thon? She said as fast as him.

"Yeah sure whatever..." he started nibbling on her ear, he didn't really care about what she had and couldn't hear her either.

"Okay" she smiled but you have to sign this, she took the piece of paper and a pen from her bra. "Ya have to sign this though." She crammed it in his hand and started kissing him wildly! He smirked,signed it quickly and threw it behind him. 'Ha he's hooked now! But I still have to-' but she was interrupted from her thoughts from a certain Toad.

"Ewe guys that couch can you please do it somewhere else!" he yelled from the stairs. The pair stopped and look a each other. " My room?" Pietro asked. "Sure" she smiled, so Pietro scooped her up and whizzed upstairs to his room, for a very fun afternoon!

"I didn't mean "Go do **it",**literally!" Toad yelled back up at them. He shuddered.

(An:Ha, now I got some thinking food! Noodles! Anyway...)

Xavier Institute

"Thank ya professa" Rogue walked out of Xaviar's office. She felt like crying or even hugging Xavier but most of all she felt like, screaming up and down!

AHHHHH!hahahahaha!"Who can touch me? Me, that's who!!" Rogue screamed up and down and started to do jig but realized what she was doing and went to go get a certain Kitty to go to a certain base to see the certain person she would like most to know she can certainly touch! Maybe a certain Cajun? Well of course she would never admit that, but her excuse was to seduce that certain Cajun into doing the certain pimp-a-thon. And Kitty would love to see a certain Russian that is friends with that certain Cajun who lives at that certain base with the certain Russian who likes that certain Kitty.

2:00 A.M. The balcony outside of Kitty and Rogues room.

"On come Kit, move it!" Rogue yelled but kind of whispered up at Kitty. Kitty's afraid of heights and climbing down a two-story building with a rope made out of blankets isn't really her thing.

"Like sorry, oh like screw this"She phased thorough the rope and into a bush. "Like ow" she rubbed her bottom.

"C'mon Kit we haven't got all naght!" Rogue was about half-way across the yard.

"Oh sure I'm like fine!Grr" Kitty caught up with Rogue and phased them thorough the gates and off for a little night of fun! But they didn't know a friend would meet the along the way! Hey hey! (An:Sorry that just rhymed, lol)

Well Hello party people! Oh longest chapter yet! Well I gave u Seduction in this chapter,didn't I? Well don't freight because there's more along the way! Uh the only reason Rogue and Kitty snuck out is because if they went in the middle of the day of course they'd be questioned and everyone and their freaking brother can know about the pimp-a-thon!

EvilWhiteRaven-You made a great point in your review! And it's so true! I mean I can't take sides of who is pimp-in-er but if I were a reviewer I'd really think before a i hit that purple button at the bottom of the page. You can either get a hug or a cake you choose!lol Here was his/or her review:

hmm i say Pietro, mainly because if Remy is a pimp then that means hes not with Rogue and i am against Remy being with anyone else. lol. and also because if you are a pimp then you have hoes and you get money from your hoes and Remy is a theif so he doesn't need to pimp out hoes but Pietro has an earing and so do pimps and he looks like he has money but where does he get it from? lol HIS HOES! lol. so my choice is Pietro. lol were you asking for people to vote wether they seduce or not too? lol well if so then yes have Rogue seduce Remy! lol. anyways can't wait for your update.

Ah yes and now to the poles...

Remy:7

Pietro:1

Pst guys/girls you can vote for anyone you want to! I mean i could even make it a twist ending and my the Pimp King Toad! Muahahaha,but seriously i could.

Oh and how does Rogue control her powers? Find out next chappie!


	4. Everyone gets a sleeping buddy!

Okay,guys this is a disgrace! Only 3 Reviews I mean if you really don't like this story than just tell me Sheesh! Hey well at least i got new people!

Well enough of my bickering!

Reviews:

fudje-Oh,I'm sure I'll find a way... but one problem... I have no idea who he is! Help me!

SickmindedSucker- Okay i just have to say one thing, I LOVE YOU! Even if your are a girl probably but all well. You give awesome reviews! Well Toad did give good advice, I mean it would be kinda creepy them doing it on the couch! Lol. Well You get the seduction that you actually wanted in this chapter! Well perhaps who knows? I have noticed that you've mentioned Remy's sexiness and meatiness in all of your reviews! And your completely right in all of them. Also i always like one sentences more than any other one in each review... my favorite one in this one was,"Remy is a sexy of man meat, although... probably wouldn't be all that bad either... ;-). I mean, think of how big his sucker is!" You always make me laugh! LoL. Keep on Keepin it on.

malciah- Oh my god your soo right! About the quiet ones! But I'm not sure if Piotr even knows what a pimp is... hmm I'll have to find out. By the way The whole Toad being the Pimp King was just a threat... but still i could be twisted and make him win, just cause I'm evil! Muhahaha lol

Disclaimer: I don't own this story but i sadly own nothing else... here have a random fact

In an average day, a four year old child will ask 437 questions.

Okay now i cant write,I'm in the zone.

Chapter 4: Everyone Gets a sleeping Buddy

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Some dark ally...

Rogue and Kitty were lost. More lost than a zipper in a button factory. So we find them hopelessly lost in some dark ally.

"Like Rogue where are we?" Kitty looked around for familiar things... nope nothing.

"Ah have no idea!"

" But I like thought you have been to the base like thousand times!"

"Yeah but only for missions and it wasn't fer sex!"

"I like doubt that" Kitty muttered to herself.

"Excuse meh?" Rogue turned around to face Kitty.

"Who like me? I didn't like sa-" but Kitty was cut off by a somewhat familiar voice.

"Oh c'mon Rogue don't lie" Rogue and Kitty turned around. "Wanda?" and yes indeed it was Wanda. She stepped out of the shadows and asked "So what are two doing out so late... or should I say so early in the morning?"

"We should ask ya the same thang" Rogue then realized Wanda was holding leash and something leather.

"Oh what's this!" Rogue grabbed the leather thing from Wanda's hand and held it up in the light " Oh may gawd,whose this fer!" It was a cat woman's costume with the ears and everything. A millions things were going thorough Kitty's head of what it was used for but then she pictured Wanda using it with Toad.

"Ewe like Wanda I should like burn this! Like Toad? Ewe!

" My god Kitty get a brain! Why else would I be walking down the same creepy ally that you are walking down at 3:00 A.M.?"

"Like um... I don't know..."

"To get to Magnetos base!" Wanda snatched her garment out of Rogue's hand.

" Like Oh... then whose the thing for? Piotr?"

"Kit, it's fer St. John duh..." Well Rogue hoped it was him, not her Remy! What when did _he_, become hers...?

"Good job! "Now do you guys want help or what?"

"Fahn let's go"

So they walked down the creepy street's of Bayville without getting raped, murdered or kidnapped! And they reached the base of Magneto too! But Kitty just happen to blurt out the pimp-a-thon which Wanda thought was a good idea. So she decided ask or should i say force John into doing.

4:00 A.M. Outside of Magneto's base.

"Hey like isn't it like completely ironic that John's, Remy's and Piotr's room's just like happen to be next to each other?

" Yeah Yeah just go where your guys' room is and then Kitty can phase thorough, okay?" Wanda ordered.

" Like Okay hold my hands."

"1..."

"2..."

"3..."

"Go"

All three of them stepped into each of their "sex slave's" room's.

----Johns room----

'Oh darn he's sleeping, well duh it 4:13 in the morning' Wanda thought 'Oh he looks so peaceful!'

" All well!" Wanda pounced on to his bed and kissed him on the lips passionately.

"Well that's a great thing to wake up to..." he tore off her top and um well you can guess what they were about to do.

... Piotr's room...

'Oh my god he like doesn't have a shirt on!' Kitty stood over Piotr's bed. She walked around his room and noticed a drawing of a girl. Wait that wasn't just any girl... it was of her! Kitty had to squeal at this! But this awoke Piotr. He looked across the room and could only see a figure standing near the window. He could only make out that it was girl with brown hair and a pony tail and was petite. The figure tried to run over to the door but tripped over some barbells and went crashing to the floor.

"Like ow!"

"Katya?" Piotr, in only a pair of boxers, ran to her side to see if she was injured.

"Are you all right?" he put his arm around her back protectively. She could feel his breath on her skin, it tingled. 'Okay Kitty you have him, now play it cool!'

"Well um... like my ankle kind of hurts and like I don't think I can walk" she gave angelic smile.

"I guess I have to carry you on to my bed to look at your ankle." he scooped her up and gently placed her on his bed and sat down next to her. 'Like Ha! I've got him where I like want him!'

"Katya can you lift you leg up?" She did so and placed it on his lap and pushed him down on the bed and kissed him on the lips.

"I guess you can to more than that" he kissed her and started to undo her bra...

An: (Okay you finally get your ROMY Seduction! Well only half of it! Cause the best of it is on its way!)

Remy's hott bitchin Room

Remy was sprawled across his bed entangled in his covers, wearing silk boxers! And it seemed he was holding a teddy bear! Rogue that of this a Kodak Moment and pulled out a camera.

"Aw, say cheese,Remy" Rogue whispered.

Click

She slipped it into her bra and took another one for blackmail later, just in case Remy's seduction didn't work. But she knew it would.

"Okay now down to business" she whispered to herself and moved silently to the side of the bed where Remy was holding his teddy bear. She quickly and quietly slid the bear out of his arms and slid into his grasp. He didn't even flinch. Rogue wanted to kiss him badly on the lips,right then and there, but that would blow her cover. 'Damn him and his charm' she thought 'I'm actually touching someone... or should I say _him_' she was completely blown away by this. _His_ arm just casually under her neck and under her waist and her head slightly against _his_ bare chest, she could actually feel _his_ warm breath on her. She slightly smiled at this and drifted off to sleep,but then remembered that she would have to get out of heaven in an hour or so,because Wolverine would soon find out they were gone and be all over their asses so she set her watch to get her up at 5:00 A.M. But knew she would never want to leave... but she also knew this was just a game and she didn't have feelings for him and that's final. Suddenly she felt him move and quickly went to sleep.

Remy's room 15 minutes later. (4:15 A.M.)

Suddenly Remy felt his empathy kick in, it was mixed emotions love, hate, and betrayal he thought it might be Rogue but one emotion threw him off, it was happiness. But he felt something warm next to him and his room smelled like vanilla. He knew that scent, it was Rogue. He opened his eyes and looked down at her sleeping figure. She looked so peaceful, so innocent 'I wonder why she's here and why is she able to touch my hottness with her smooth skin?' he pondered but didn't care to ask, he just held her closer and went back to his slumber,of course dreaming of Rogue.

Remy's Room again, 45 minutes later

Beep Beep Beep.

Rogue instantly woke up and turned off her alarm. She, still in Remy's grasp, made sure he was still sleeping and squirmed out of his grip. 'I hope he saw me in this,one hour of sleep I had, Oh am I tried, Well i better write him a note just so he isn't completely clueless.' Rogue wrote the note and left it on his night stand with the other copy of his lovely picture Rogue took. She left as quickly as she came and went to Piotr's room to get Kitty.

Same time as when Rogue awoke (5:00 A.M)

Piotr's Room

Kitty also knew that Logan would be all over their asses soon enough and scurried around the room to find her articles of clothing. She just finished zippering her jeans when Rogue walked in. "Good yer up, lets go" she whispered and grabbed Kitty so she phase them to the outside. They started walking when Kitty remembered who brought them here in the first place. "Like Rogue what about Wanda!"

"With what she had in her hand, Ah don't think she wants ta go home." Rogue smirked.

"Like good point" Kitty ran with Rogue up and down the streets of Bayville and made it to the mansion.

"My gawd Ah thought Ah'd never be so happy to see this place." Rogue and Kitty quietly crept the front lawn of the mansion. They were both ready to collapse right there on the grass.

"Like me too." Kitty phased them thorough the front door, thorough the stairs, thorough their rooms' door and they just collapsed on their own bed.

"G'naght Kit"

"Like night Rogue"

Rogue knew they wouldn't get caught because it was only 6:00 and the smell of the Acolytes would where off because they sprayed/rubbed them selves with anything that smelled like them and they changed in the Pj's that Wolverine saw them wear to "bed." But if Xavier decided read their minds during the night he wouldn't be able to because Rogue had knew how to block it and taught Kitty how to, so they were good. And the best part of it all was that they didn't have a danger room session since it was summer. Xavier decided to cut down on the danger room sessions so all the teams could have "quality time" together and could all make peace with each other as he put it. But Rogue really knew he just didn't want to replace the entire foyer because of a little game of Go Fish got out of hand because of two youngsters, cough Bobby and Sam. So she did the last thing she could do, she fell asleep. SHE WAS SO NOT THINKING OF REMY! Yeah sure believe that, anyway...

10:14 A.M (Same Day)

The Brotherhood Boarding House

Pietro's Room

Pietro laid next to Tabby,naked might I add, with his arm around her. He was sleeping but Tabby had just woken up with one thing, well two things on her mind. 'Oh yeah whose a good seducer! Me! But I still have to tell him about what he signed though... damn and it went so well too!' 'Hmmm... I hope me sleeping with him doesn't mean that I love him! Hmmm I wonder how Rogue and Kitty are doing...'

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Magneto's base 10:14 A.M. (Same time,same day) (An: and You thought i would go to Kitty and Rogue,right?)

Remy woke up a little startled. He expected to find his nice and warm Cherie laying next to him in his arms but she had left. He felt rejection 'Well dis is an odd feelin' he thought. 'Remy's never felt dis before...' Then suddenly something caught his attention. It was the note that Rogue left sitting on his night stand.

_Dear Cajun,_

_Well hope full last night you saw meh sleeping in your arms. I really didn't have any intention of it getting into anything more than that, so shut up. The reason I did that is because i wanted to let you know that I can touch and a phone call would have just been really stupid. But if you think that you can bang meh to Mars like all of your other bimbo's then your wrong. I'm like a lady and I have class. But if you don't come around, which I already know you will, than my being able to touch will forever be a mystery. You will miss out my warmth and touch. I know your smirking so stop._

_You worst nightmare_

_-Rogue_

_P.S. _

_Your teddy is so cute and you snore. I also have another copy of you and your teddy, I wonder how much I can get for this on e-bay..._

" What Remy does not snore!" he felt outraged but then focused on more important things like the last couple of sentences in Rogue's note and how good he looked in his picture.

"Hmm I wonder if she can give me a copy, Wait ,think Remy think, how can you get yer Cherie?" Remy asked himself "I got it!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soooo tried. sorry this chapter took so long to write! Well it was the longest chapter so far so don't hate me that much

THE ROMY SEUDUCTION IS THE definitely THE FIRST THING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! SO KEEP ON REVIEWIN CauSE IT'S ALMOST DONE!

By the way I have noooo idea how Rogue and Kitty and Wanda got to Magneto's base without getting hurt or even died... I'll leave it to your imagination!

Thud Falls to the floor, sleeping Good night


	5. One Red Popscicle

Hi guys! I'm soooooo sorry that i forgot to put the pole in the last chapter! I just wanted to get it done so you guys wouldn't come after me with pitch forks! Sorry well i hope enjoy enjoy this chapter! It has the seduction everyone's been waiting for! Yes Toads seduction! NO JUST KIDDING! It's Romy! Well anyway...

Disclaimer: I Don't own the popsicles' in this story and/or Marvel but I do have a penny!

Reviews:

Sickmindedsucker: NO PIOTR IS MY SEXY HOTT MAN MEAT! DON'T EVEN THINK AOBUT HIM! HE HAS A BIG SUCKER, TRUST ME I WOULD NO! wink wink Any way im not giving him to u on a platter but you can have Remy, okay?

Just what you got your seducing! What would you really do if i didn't give it too you? Should i be scared? Ah! What never mind. Well of course he has the batmobile! But i cannot say what it is used for because its just icky... um not that much more meat goodies... damn... oh and my favorite sentence was the one about riding in or on the batmobile!

Sotsumi:spits drink everywhere what! Scotts the pimp! Will wonders never cease? Pictures Scott in a pimp suit, ewe shudders

Silent Doom: First off i love your user name! and ya know the reason i made this story was because i thought of the question and it bugged the freaking hell out of me then i asked me sister and she didn't know, so don't be freaked out about thinking about it. FLOOZIES! Lol ok you may be right about the pimp hat but doesn't Remy have a pony tail that somewhat is pimp?i have to meet a pimp to see. Your right you Don't want to know! Hehehehe!

Bant: Yay i like that you think i'm funny! Yay! Wtf does BITTE, SIL VOUS PLAIT, mean?

Idypebsaby- Oh c'mon Wanda having a cat woman outfit isnt scary! I mean its Wand and John! Romyness goodness!

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **quivers bottem lip I sooo sorry for not including you in the reviews. There is no excuse for it. I still love you thought! Friends?**

**Elmo: ha you still don't know how Rogue got her powers hahhahaha! I already told you how they got the smell of them! They rubbed things! Wait ew! things that smell like them! Omg the TNT was from you? I feel so special! lol**

Chapter 5: One Red Popsicle

Kitty and Rogue's Room 1:00 in the afternoon.

Kitty had already gotten up, an hour ago, to take a shower but Rogue's lazy ass was still sleeping.

"LIKE ROGUE WAKE UP!" Kitty's small frame actually shoved Rogue off her bed and on to the floor.

"OW! Kitty why tha hell did you do that!" Rogue was ready to strangle Kitty.

" Rogue I had to like get you up because everyone would be suspicious if you didn't like get up soon and besides I like think a certain someone is lurking around the like mansions grounds." Kitty winked, "But like of course you'd only like want to say hi to like him cause it's just part of the plan" she left Rogue to her thoughts.

Rogue knew Remy would be around, either from the note or to piss of Logan Scott, like he usually does. She went in search of the most revealing outfit she could find. She found a black mini skirt, her fish nets, and her combat boots now all she needed was a revealing shirt. So she rummaged through Kitty's closet and found a purple tank top that was a little small for her (mostly around her chest) but she didn't look that sulty, but just enough for Remy. So she went down to seduce.

The pool area (same time)

Somehow everybody, minus Rogue Jean and Scott, found them selves to the pool. God knows what Jean and Scott were doing (An:shudders) but everyone was slashing or pushing each other into the cold water. Wait but the pool is heated...

"BOBBY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!' Jubilee was ready to beat down iceman for putting a giant ice cube into the pool.

"I thought the water was too hott for you so I cooled it down, I was just thinking about you!" Bobby stopped running because a sweet smile crept across Jubilee's face.

"Really?" she started to walk over to him.

"Yes" he was about to give her a hug but she pushed him into a bush.

"Well don't to it again!" she smirked but was quickly pulled down into the bush.

"Bobby!" she yelled.

But because was Bobby's foolish act,everyone was totally oblivious to the figure sneaking into the mansion's doors. That figure was on a mission, a mission so secret and sneaky that he even had doubts. All he had to do was to find Rogue.

Rogue had found out what Jean and Scott were doing and was running for her dear life.

"Ewe nasty! Ya could have done it in one of your room's but no you had to do it in the bathroom!" Rogue's feet carried her to the top of the main stair case and saw who, but of course Remy, Walking out of the living room.

"Hello Cajun" Rogue bounced down the stairs so some parts of her would bounce too.

"Bonjiur Cherie." Remy was a little startled to see her so happy but could help but stare out the two things bouncing along with her.(An:cough pervert! Cough)

"Nice to see yo',I'll be in the kitchen if ya need meh." She tried to act totally clueless was why he was really here. Of course he followed her into the kitchen. Rogue had him, she had no doubts that she wouldn't but there was still one more thing to do. She grabbed a red pop from the freezer and took a seat at the kitchen table and started reading a magazine.

Remy slid into a seat across from her. He watched as she slid the ice pop in and out of her mouth. Some of it melted on to her hand, so she gently licked it off. Then she ran her tongue all over it. Then once again back and fourth out of her mouth. She did this continuously, trying to ignore Remy. He watched her wide-eyed and his jaw almost dropped to the floor AND he started to drool. Just a tad though.

Rogue had him, she had no doubts that she wouldn't but hey this is Remy she seducing. One more thing until he was hers, for sure. She kneeled on her chair and was perched on her elbows so her breasts could easily "pop out" but thank-god they didn't. This is what got Remy out of his one gaze and then into another, her chest, duh!

Remy couldn't believe what Rogue was doing! This was not his friendly, good-hearted, perky Rouge he was used too! Wait that's doesn't explain Rogue, wekk she just wasn't acting like her self okay? He knew something was up so he played it cool. Well at least tried to.

"Uh cherie yo' might not wan' those things "hang out." he looked down to her chest.

Did Rogue plan this or what? " REMY LEBEAU! AH DON'T THINK YA SHOULD BE LOOKIN THERE!" She stood up and scowled at him.

Remy shot up from his seat,"Well it's not Remy's fault! Yo' should just buy things yo' can actually hold them in!" he through his hands up in the air, he was serious.

Rogue wanted to laugh so badly, "AH DON'T THINK I NEED SOME PERVERT TELLIN' MEH WHAT NEEDS TO BE HELD AND WHAT DOESN'T!" she threw her icepop stick in the trash can, and made it.

" WHAT! REMY NOT A PERVERT!" he put his hands on his hips in a girl-like fashion.

"Well than your a pimp!" she pointed him in the chest.

"How dare you call Remy that! Remy's not a PIMP!" he stood in front of her to make it a point he was taller than her.

Suddenly Rogue got all serious and dramatic "Well than prove it..." she pushed him up against the fridge and looked him dead in the eye.

'Hmm, Remy like his Cherie being aggressive, but Remy wonders if its real o' not' he quickly turned Rogue so that she was now against the fridge and he was the one pushing against her.

Rogue couldn't believe what Remy had just done! She looked up at him with big eyes and mouth opened. 'He's smirking duh, of course, WAIT WHY HIS HE SMIRKING?' she worried. She just scowled at him.

" Well Cherie, Remy don' tink that yo' should calling him a pimp, he isn't one and there isn't anything that would prove he is." yes he won the argument, well at least he thought so.

" Well actually there is, Cajun." Rogue pulled the contract out of nowhere (An: We all know where it was,right! Her bra, duh!) "A pimp-a-thon, we would love ya if ya did it..." she kissed him gently on the lips and gave him the paper.

"What de fuck!" he looked down at the document and then back at Rogue.

"Please?" she frenched him on the mouth but then went back to a peck, then a french but then stopped.

She was teasing him... and he knew ' Damn her, her and her lips.' he thought.

" Ah'll show you, your before prize..." she whispered something special in his ear. He smirked, then scribbled his name on the sheet and took Rogue's hands and ran to the nearest room. They could have just done it right there on the kitchen table but that would have been icky! But too bad that the closest room belonged to... _Logan. ( Screams and Falls to the floor, right?) _Well actually Logan was out somewhere hunting down Sabbertooth, thanks to Remy, so he would be out for maybe a day or two...

'Well that was easy' Rogue thought as she took off Remy's shirt.

'Has my Cherie seuduced me? No that can't be, Remy seuduced her! Let me see when did I start seuducing her? Hmm oh yeah! When I, with my cat-like reflexes,pushed her against the refrigerator and held her there, she ahd no idea what happened! So I seduced her. Okay it's all good.' he pondered as he pulled of her shirt. He looked at the size of it "Ha,Remy knew it was too small fer yo'!" he told Rogue.

"Shut-up and kiss meh, Cajun"

"Okay" he did not only kiss Rogue but pounced on her too. She squealed.

Okay there you have it, 100 Romy seduction! Sorry it took me soooo long to write. I had to do a freaking project and i was like "NOOO MY BABY IS CALLING ME!" but its all good now. I think there is only going to be a little bit more seduction but I'm not sure... is me or does it always end with SEX? anyway...

Not just a poll it's _The _Poll:

Scott:1

Remy: 9

Pietro:2

Piotr:1

Remys in the lead!Does a little jig But i want them all to win! Their all sooooo sexy! (except for Scott)

Uh,Sorry i wanted the seduction to be soooo much more exciting and wild but hey i think u can use your imagination.

Ok now I'm going to go play in the freezing cold snow!


	6. Offical Pimpedout Pimp Names and Tabby's...

Read disclaimer!

Disclaimer:Guess what! I Don't own any of these pimps or pimp names in this story and marvel. And I don't own Steel Cage Tavern ( My sister does) but i do own My Pimp Wheel Chair Inc. I REALLY SORRY FRO ALL YOU PIMPS OUT THUR!

Reviews:

blue-fuzzy- Both of those boys are like totally pimpin'. But if you ask about Piotr, Pietro, and Remy, i'd have to say Piotr. :D

ingrid: I know, Right? I just couldn't think who was pimp-in-er. I have to find out by the end of this story!

Now let the magic begin!

Chapter 6: Official Pimped-out Pimp Names and Tabby's Bad side

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))11:00A.M.((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

We begin with our not so innocent couple who just did it in LOGAN'S ROOM! But Hey who said they were innocent in the first place, I mean Rogue planned to seduce Remy to get him to sign a stupid piece of paper and Remy, well I don't even want to know why he's not innocent.

Okay, call it a hunch or maybe just paranoia but Remy always knows when he _has to_ leave his Cherie and the Mansion. He just gets this indescribable feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he's near the mansions grounds. Every time he touches Rogue inappropriately. It's like as if someone does it to him. He can just feel his body being cut in pieces with sharp claws. He suddenly got that feeling. 'Breathe Runs Cold' Logan's home!

"Uh, Cherie Remy must go." he let go of his nice comfy hold on Rogue and scurried around for his garments.

"Why?" she was sad, but then she got that feeling Remy got, instead though it was a splitting headache. Wolverine's psyche came out of nowhere,in her mind, and she could hear the screams of everyone as they ducked out of his way. "FUCK!" she raced off the bed and happened to trip onto her clothes that just happened to be in one nice pile.

"Sweet..." she smiled.

"Shh..." Remy put a hand over her mouth.

**'Thump thump thump'** he was getting closer...

Remy's eyes started bugging out and Rogue couldn't find her shirt.

She raced to the bed but couldn't find it. Though she did make the bed rather nicely.

"Hmm good job Cherie."

Rogue was about to give him some sassy remark but heard somebody jingle the doorknob. Oh Fudge.

... Outside the door, same exact time...

Logan was drunk, no he was waaaay pass drunk. Drunk to the max. And he was looking forward to one thing. His bed, his nice, warm, fresh clean bed with nobody in it! Well maybe Ororo but that's it!

'Jingle Jingle', 'Creak' (that's him opening the door)

Logan almost fainted when he saw the sight in his room. He left his lights on! Oh no!

"Well nothing seems out of place, wait the bathroom!" he skipped over to the bathroom. Yup no shampoo or toilet out of place.

" I guess that brat Bobby and his little girl friend have found someone new to pester" with that said he could have a nice peaceful rest with no worries. Too bad that he wasn't smart enough to peer just inches under the window by his bed. Then he would give the ass whooping that he wanted to give that unfound Sabbertooth. Damn that feline.

... Outside that window ...

Rogue and Remy didn't even dare to move or breathe until Wolverine was fast asleep. They could literally be one with the wall because of how hard they were pressed up against it.

Rogue breathed a sigh of reflief. She couldn't have been more happier to hear Logan snore in her life.

Remy actually didn't care for the snore at all. He was cared about how his Cherie was still topless. Yeah he was loven life. Rogue slapped him and he gave her shirt back. " Ya know Cherie yo' could really hurt Remy one day. He could end with a broken jaw then Remy's macho sexy-ness would be ruined and then you wouldn't love him no more! Rogue gave him a sly grin "Ya know your right, Cajun" and slapped him again "Now help me up." They suddenly heard Logan stir, "Gumbo."

"O' Merde." Remy whispered. He was lovn' life ,again, even though Logan could wake up in an instance but he had his Cherie pushing him against wall so he was safe.

"Did Ah mention that Ah hate you" Rogue hissed.

"Yes Cherie, about as much as Logan does, but that doesn't him yo' don' love Remy!" Yeah he was too loud, and yeah Logan knew Remy was on the premisses and yeah he knew Gumbo was somehow bothering Rogue. He always knew because he would get a tingling sensation in his claws. Yup he just got that feeling. "Gumbo's ass is mine!" he sprang off the bed tripped over an open condom wrapper. **(AN: Safety first!)** "Where'd that come from?" he questioned for virginess. But that didn't stop him! He put on his shirt and searched for Remy's ass.

"Merde Merde Merde! Remy and his big mouth!" Remy grabbed Rogue's hand and brought her to the front and the mansion, blew off his gloves and blew up the fountain! That was for sure to get Logan's attention and all of the Mansion's too. Indeed it did.

Rogue finally got at what Remy was aiming at and went along with it. At first she was like "What the fuck?" but now she's like "Oh ha." She grabbed him by the shoulders and went to knee him in the groin but instead whispered in his ear. "Meet meh at my balcony at exactly 1:16 A.M. Oh and bring those other 2 goons." And to finish it off she lightly shoved him into a wall which he jumped over and ran down the street. When she walked through the front doors of the mansion she was met with wide eyes and questions.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Scott screeched in a girly-man voice.

"NO WHAT THE HELL IS SHE LIKE WEARING! That's so like mine!"

"Oh My Gawd Kit, your so right! Now lets go up stairs and take care of this!" she grabbed her arm and swiftly ran up to their room.

"Ow Rogue your hurting me."

"Sorry Kit but look." she pulled out the thing Remy signed "He's in!"

Kitty's eyes went sly. "Oh so that's why he was here... Wait like wow there are going to be like 8 contestants!"

"Really, Whoa how many pimps are there?"

"Uh like, Scott, Remy, John, Toad, Pietro, like Kurt, Bobby, and Piotr." She sighed dreamily "Yes Piotr" she started to day dream.

"Kit, Earth to Kitty, is everyone meeting in our room?"

"Uh yeah that's what Tabby like said."

"Okay"

"And she like said she got some great and very _interesting_ news."

"What is it?"

"She like wouldn't say, she said we would like find out at tonight's meeting."

"Oh yeah Ah'm scared."

"Yup like me too."

... Exactly 1:15:30 A.M...

"Tabby tell us your great news already!" Bobby begged. He was tried and didn't feel like getting dragged out of his nice warm bed to be part of Tabby's crazy scheme. Well on the bright side Jubilee was sitting on his lap.

"I can only tell when Magneto's lackeys show up and when we are safely secure in the room specially for The Pimp-a-thon!"

"Uh petite we're here" Remy poked her in the back.

"Well okay, just show me your signed papers." She got bombarded with papers.

"Fine people move it! Sheesh!"

The group went outside, down the balcony and even though some flew or skipped or bamfed there, they all reached the secret room for the Pimp-a-thon.

... The Pimp-a-thon Room a.k.a. Tabby's secret lair...

"WHAT THE FUCK? WE'RE IN THE WINE CELLAR!" Bobby cried.

"Well what do u expect? The ballroom! Your luckily me and my evil minions a.k.a. Roberto, Fred, Lance and Sam stole couches and chairs from the furniture that ironically happened to be placed next door! Now sit down and shut it!"

Bobby squeaked "Yes Ma'am" he ran to a seat. All the other guys ran to seats too. Suddenly it was dark and the door closed, then the woman were gone!

"Where did the Sheila's go?"John yelled but suddenly a light shone on Tabby who stood on a podium. The woman were in one line on each side of her. She started to speak.

" Hello and welcome to your DOOM, whoops I mean -cough cough- _The Pimp-a-thon. _ We are here to see who can live up the a pimp's challenges and who can out wit and out play the other pimp wannabe's. But most of all we want to see who is the Pimp-in-est of all of you weaklings, I mean fine gentleman! First lets introduce ourselves and fine out the great news I have! Okay, drum roll please... I found out everyone's official pimp names, with a machine I created by my self, and you must call that person his/or her pimp name at all times. Okay first up, Remy LeBeau a.k.a. KapTack U. Lar! Next up Pietro Maxioff a.k.a. Digital D! Scott Summers a.k.a. Jolly Jacobson. Step right up, Bobby Drake a.k.a. Jungle Joe Safarian! The big man him self Piotr Rasputin a.k.a. Pimpdaddy C. Slikk. John a.k.a. Infrared Mailman. Toad a.k.a. Ding Dong Bong! Oh and we can't possibly forget Kurt Wagner : stifles a giggle... Queen Slut!

" What! Tabby this is stupid! I mean who thought up these names? A monkey!" Kurt was fuming at his name.

"Sit down and shut it Kurt!" little bombs went off her hands.

"No!"

"SHUT UP AND SIT!" This time flames rose from her and her hair started moving and to top it off she got this big demon voice which made her powers go off freakishly.

"Ok!" Kurt whimpered and ran to a chair and hit behind it.

"Okay good!" she suddenly turned back into herself.

"Okay where was I? Oh yeah! And just for the hell of it how about my evil minions! Lance Alvers: Malt Lick, Roberto: Jazzy Jeff, Sam: Tour Gidizzle and Fred: Vagina Wagon!"

Lance whispered to Pietro "Did we just see Tabby's bad side?"

"Hell-yeah"

"Ever going back there?"

"Hell-no"

"Thought so"

"Oh-and-dude,-nice-name- MALT-LICK!"

"Screw you, Digital D"

"Hey-I-like-that! Digital-D-Digital-D-Digital-D-Digital-D!"

"Oh Fuck I think Tabby created a monster."

Tabby again. "OK everyone tomorrow is the start of the battling so get a good nights rest and remember, No one is safe to talk to! ANNIHILATION! I mean, thank-you and good night! Oh and I wanted to thank my evil little side kick Jamie who is covering up for all of your asses.

They traveled back to their room's right after Remy picked up a bottle or two of wine. Instead of going to through the balcony, they went in through the kitchen and up the stairs quiet as mice but someone wasn't so quiet.

Logan was knee walking drunk and was trying to do cart wheels down the stairs. It didn't work out too well. He just ended up puking all of his beer all over the stairs and on Kitty's shoes. "Oh Ew like nasty"

"That's okay Katya I'll can carry you" Piotr did as he said and kind of fell asleep with Kitty on her bed! They were snuggling! It kind goes the same for every other couple. They just happened to be in each other's arms and then 'accidentally' end up falling asleep like that. Well hey doesn't every one want to go to sleep like that?

And there you have it!

Okay people, me and my sister have been debating, should have I just thrown Jean off a cliff in in the beginning of this and called it a night or should have let her be part the sleep over like I did?

**Logan's drunkness is sponsored by Steel Cage Tavern. We have head to head steel cage matches daily but you get free beers if you win on Thursdays! Why not come by and get knee walking drunk today? Oh and we give free cart-wheel lessons!**

**We hope you toon in next episode cause you don't want to miss Xavier's, Storm's, Wolverine's and the Sheila's Pimped-out pimp names! Oh and we have an actual special made Pimp Room courtesy of Pimp My Wheel-Chair Inc. Which Xavier secretly got one. But you don't know that!**

_The Poll:_

_Scott:1_

_Remy: 9_

_Pietro:2_

_Piotr:2_

Pop's Collar

Now while I brush up my Pimpology hit that Pretty little button down there!


	7. The Gentle Art of Popping Your Collar

Disclaimer- YUP whatever it is I DON'T OWN IT! Not the big screen T.V. Or the chocolate fountain,and not even the condoms okay? I'll go weep in silence!

Reviews!

**Kyo-kitty**: yes yes, well i didn't update soon but at least you have Logan's and Rogue names'!

**They-call-me-orange**: from now on when i say rocks I'm going to say rawks instead. Just cause it's soo cool! Yes i do like aardvarks. It's my guilty secret. And your right Rogue, Remy and Orange rock! Opps i mean RAWK! Lol

**PhantomPunkEvo- **i updated! whoo! Hotdog!

**Silent Doom:** don't worry i'll list them in the next chappie! Well i don't know how to decide who has more macho sexyness... yet but i will find out!

**Blood Huntress**: Romy and funnyness! That even better than making out with pop rocks in your mouth! Lol

**Elmo the Cajun**: I luv to make Tabby Scarly evil in my stories. It's just so much fun! Yeah might have went pimp crazy but hey I'm the pimp queen! Wait a second i think I smell a squeal!

**Bant**: yes chapter 6 was a good chapter but this is so much more BANGING!

**CDLOC**: Yes indeed it is funny but it's not all fun and games! What it's Toads or John's dream to become a pimp and they Don't make it! That'll just crush their souls! Nah jk..lol

On with the show!

Chapter 7: The gentle art of Popping your collar.

The Day after their secret night of sex, I mean fun! Around 3 in the afternoon...

So after our little group had their extravaganza at the wine cellar they swore never to speak of the pimp-a-thon or Logan vomiting to Xaiver, Storm or Logan. But when a certain person -cough cough- Bobby accident calls Kurt Queen Sult in front of Logan, of course something has to go down.

Jamie and his dupes come running in to the rec room,out of breathe.

"Guys!"

Everyone looks up.

"Bobby-gasps for air- Kurt in Professors-gasps for more air- in his – gasps for a long breathe of air-"

"Spit it out already!" was the unison yell.

"BobbyandKurtinProfessersoffice,LoganknowsKurtsnameandhauledtheminto Xavier'soffice!. Jamie said and in one big breathe and collapsed on the floor. Well he did come all the way from The actual real pimp-a-thon room which happens to be a very good eavesdropping place and is Tabby's secret hut for domination!

"OH FUCK!" was yet again the unison yell, everyone knew Kurt or Bobby would crack under the pressure. They shot up and raced to Xavier's office. But ended up sliding the whole way there.

" Remind meh to punch Kurt in the belly for makin these floor so well waxed!"

"Me too!" everyone agreed right before they all slid into Xavier's office door. Scott thought it was for sure going to be unlocked but hey you win some, lose some.

THUD! CRASH BOOM! CRACK

"Aw shit!"

"Oh and remind meh to punch Scott in tha belly too"

Everyone agreed, well except for Scott, he just wished he had a bigger belly.

------------------------Inside Xavier's office, same time as the crash------------------------

THUD! CRASH BOOM! CRACK

"Holy hell! Whoops excuse me, -cough cough- What was that?" Xavier stopped his interrogating.

"Aw shit!"

"Oh and remind meh to punch Scott in tha belly too"

Wolverine smirked, he taught Rogue good.

"Logan would you please go and see who is at the door?" Xavier asked in very gentleman-like tone.

When he opened the it was a sight to be seen. You could tell who was leading the crazed teen's. Scott, Jean, Rogue and Kitty were on top and Sam, Roberto Amara and Jubilee were sort underneath them. Rogue's elbow was in Kitty's stomach and Scott's hand was on Jean's ass. Wait, Scott's hand was on Jean's what? Logan grabbed Scott's arm "Okay everyone get up now!" They did and stampeded into Xavier's office, almost crushing Logan!

"Professor, I can explain! And tell you that I had nothing to do with it!"

" Explain what? Bobby and Kurt told me everything and everyone's names. I think it's just dandy. It's perfectly healthy." he smiled at them.

Everyone just stood there wide-eyed and jaw opened. "Yy-you do?" Jean stuttered.

"Yes, I think trying out a new life style and getting to know more people will help your build your self-esteem and make new friends."

"Oh yeah that. What lifestyle did they tell you?" Scott knew he would get beat up after everyone knowing he almost confessed.

"Well I believe it was the 'Ghetto' one of course and you all made up names to get a better grasp of it."

"As matter of fact we do..." Tabby mysteriously came out of now where, hey no surprise there, it's Tabby "...We even have one for you, Logan and Ororo" Tabby grinned maniacally. Everyone pissed themselves right there, praying that Xavier wouldn't want to know Logan's, Storm's or his name.

"Well then lets hear them" Xavier grinned and rested his hands on his lap.

"Ok, well your name is Mr. Ghetto Fabulouso, Storm's is Dug Whack and _Logan's_. Logan's name is Dr. Magic." The whole entire group of X-men let out one big sigh of relief. Logan wasn't going to kill them... today.

"Well then if that's all cleared up then please go on to other activities and-

CRACK, CURSPOOF! (the glass on the door just scattered)

"-Let me get a new door."

Everyone cleared out.

"Oh but one more thing, I would appreciate for all of not to call us our 'Ghetto Names.' It's your thing and I would like to see how it turns out."

"Okay" everyone mumbled.

"You got it! Mr. Ghetto Fabulouso and Dr. Magic!" Tabby yelled over the mumbling's.

Logan gave a smirk and Mr. Ghetto Fabulouso smiled.

When everyone made it back to the rec room they just died right back on the couches.

"Well like that was like hell." Kitty whined.

"Yeah but thank god Bobby made up that plan or we would be waxing the floors right now." Kurt started munching on some random food item he had in his pocket.

"Oh yeah that reminds meh" Rogue got up and punched Kurt in the stomach.

"Ooff What was that for!" Kurt held his tummy.

"For loving to wax too much! Oh and Scott" she kicked him in the balls.

"God Rogue I thought it was a just a punch and not in my crotch!" he squealed.

"Yeah well Ah changed my mind and on the bright side, now you and Jean can't reproduce."

Everyone snickered,well, expect for Jean, she was outraged! And Scott was in a little ball in the corner.

"Okay my little darlings! Meet me in the attic in about 2 hours!" Tabby popped out from behind a chair.

"Like god wouldja like stop doing that! It's like freaking me out!"

"Enough whining! Me, the attic, 2 hours! Oh and bring my other slaves, uh I mean The Brother Hood and The Acolytes!" who just happened to pop out from behind chairs too. "Okay good now Lance, Fred, Sam and Roberto! Come with me!" Tabby and her minions popped out of the room.

"CRICKEY! what am I doing here! And where his my shower! And will someone please get me a towel!" John yelled. He just happened to be taking a shower at that moment... Oh poor him.

No body got him a towel. They just started at him and wanted him to suffer! Well until Wanda got pissed that everyone was looking at his _John Jr._ (as she called it) and threw them all against a wall. She only threw the girls that where looking there were no guys, Well hopefully...

" Like Ouch, I wasn't even like looking!" Kitty rubbed her bum.

"Oh yeah sure, Kit" Rogue knew every girl was looking at his family's jewels,even little miss perfect Jean, who was now drooling.

"But I like wasn't!" she pleaded.

"Yeah sure" was the unison response as everyone shuffled out of the rec room.

"Like hey!" She gave a little kid huff and then Piotr's nice, warm arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Well I believe you Katya." He smiled down at her.

"Like thanks" they walked down the corridor and into the garden to talk about their midnight frights and pillow fights of their childhood's.

---------------------------------

Since Kurt and all of the new recruits, except Sam and Roberto still had about 2 hours until their doom they just sat around outside... waiting and worrying. But to ease their worried minds they all sat on their backs looking up at the clouds...

I know weird right?

" Hey that one looks like a Double Decker cheese, salami, pickle, sausage, mustard, ketchup, bologna, lettuce and tomato sandwich!" Bobby pointed to a patch of clouds.

"Oh yeah I'm sure Bobby, and those clouds over there are Tabby using us as puppet's and is boiling us in hot wax." Jubilee pointed to some random patch. But when everyone looked to where she pointed, it was in fact Tabby boiling them in a giant pot of hot wax with strings attached to their backs, but instead of a nice white cloud like the others, it was a black evil cloud.

" Uh okay, well I have had enough clouds for one day!" Jubilee shot up like a bullet.

" Yeah me too..." Rahne said. They all sprinted to the picnic tables. " So what do you want to do now?" she flicked something random off the table."

Kurt's, Bobby's, and Ray's eye's narrowed, " Hardcore Mutant croquet!"

The girls had other stuff on their minds than playing a stupid game and besides they knew it would turn out ugly in the end, but if you want your man you have to go for your man.

Jubilee gave a pissed off sigh, "_Fine._"

Rahne crossed her arm over her chest "Sure, whatever"

And Amara snuck her nose up in the air and snarled, " I think we played something like that back at my Jungle Kingdom, but we used golden coconuts, and golden sticks, not this wooden junk."

Everyone just rolled their eye's and went to go play some hard core croquet!

------------------------------------

As for the older more mature folk they were doing something a little more adult...-wink wink-

Scott and Jean were in the den having a very intelligent conversation about the to's and fro's and the high's and low's of the political government. ( See now wasn't that adult!)

John and Wanda were actually not playing "Batman to the rescue!", they were talking, yes talking, about each other's "feeling's" and hopes and dreams. But who was stopping them from trying out those new glow in the dark condoms?

(John and Wanda's very 'smart' conversation)

"Well John, What your favorite color?"

"FIRE!" he gave a smart grin.

"Okay how about your favorite food?"

" Pizza and FIRE!"

"Good okay at least we're getting somewhere... wait now I sound like freaking Xaiver... oh screw this" Wanda planted a big old smooch on his lips.

"Oh now _this _I like more than fire... wait a minute... oh CRICKEY!"

--------

Pietro and Toad were at the park doing oh you know the usual, stealing, lying, cheating,setting fire to small children. Though Pietro still couldn't get over how Tabby just used him like that to sign a stupid sheet of paper, and couldn't get over her body. She said that they were just friends with benefits. It was the perfect deal since he is the towns playboy, aside from Remy, and he knew he couldn't make an actual move until the Pimp-a-thon was over. 'Oh damn' he thought. But a certain Toad interrupted him.

"Hey dude wouldja stop thinking about Tabby for once?" Toad watched as small children with crispy heads scurried by in fear.

"Hey-how-did-you-know?"

"You get this gleam in your eyes just like the time you and Tabby, well you know" Toad remembered that day, "Oh bad images!" he also remembered when he walked in on them the second time when they were in Pietro's room.

"Now I'm going to have nightmares for days"

Pietro smirked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Now to the couple everyone's been waiting for!)

Our Oh-so-sweet Rogue and Remy were actually not together. Since Rogue seduced Remy she went back to her same good ol' moody bad-ass self and followed up on the younger folk's idea and found some hill and looked up at the clouds.

Rogue was confused and a little a scared. The evil scary Tabby cloud just passed by along with the Double Decker cheese, salami, pickle, sausage, mustard, ketchup, bologna, lettuce and tomato sandwich.

"Did Ah just see what Ah think Ah saw? Boy am Ah on drugs or what?" she muttered to her self.

"Well Remy sure hopes not, Cherie"

Rogue felt someone's prepense lay down next to her.

"Hello Swamp Rat"

"De one and only!" he flashed his pearls.

Rogue didn't response and directed her attention back to the clouds.

"Dat was one hell o' a day we had yesterday, wasn't it?" he too pondered up at the clouds.

"One hell of a naght too."

"Oh yes de night... ya know you still never told Remy how you can touch and all of dat." he turned to look at her.

" Okay fahn" she sat up on her elbows and showed him her arm.

He looked at her arm " Yes Cherie you do have very pretty arms."

"Look" Rogue pulled off something from her skin that blended in perfectly. " It's called a Rogue Patch. It's off when Ah don't need it and on when Ah do" she placed it back on her arm and a white glow surround her for a minute, then disappeared.

"Oh Remy understands... How 'bout we see if it workin?" He winked.

Rogue understood and then filled in the inch between them.

Then the Oh-So-sly Cajun wrapped his very muscular arms around her and kissed her...

"Hey what do ya know? It does work... who would have guessed?" Rogue rolled back to her spot and redirected her attention back to the sky.

" Remy gets de assumption dat yo' like the clouds more than him." he grabbed her again.

"Well too bad for you."

Since Rogue didn't try to wiggle form his grasp his turned his head back to the clouds and stared at very odd looking cloud. It was of two people, a woman and a man, and they were kissing.

"Hey Remy tinks that he like the clouds." he hugged his Cherie harder. But too bad he was too caught up with love to realize that next to the kissing couple in the sky, there was a figure next to them in the bushes, watching them but then quickly vanished with the clouds.

------------------------

Exactly 2:00 minutes until the X-men go through their doom. Outside the door to the attic's hallway.

"You open it."

" No you open it!"

"Why do I have to open it?"

" Cause we hate you!" the crowd of cowards shoved Bobby to the door.

"Wait! I have a better idea how about we just sit here quietly and wait until Tabby dies!" Bobby started to walk back down the hall.

"No, not happening. Sheesh why do I have to do everything?" Jubilee picked him up by the collar up, kicked the door open and walked into the darkness.

Everyone gulped and looked at each other.

"Well are ya coming or not!" Jubilee's voice echoed.

" Like yes ma'am! Uh like okay everyone grab a buddy! And like follow me!" Kitty, and her buddy Piotr, followed Jubilee with the scaredy cat's following behind.

Actually Rogue wasn't as scared as everyone else was. Even though it was dark as shit, she still had Remy's see-in-the-dark eyes and her buddy was Remy! And besides, what could be scarier than Mystique!

"BOO!" Pietro grabbed whose ever ass was in front of him. Baaaad move.

" Sorry Homme, but Remy don't play dat."

Rogue started cracking up.

"BOO!" Pietro tried again but this time got his target.

Rogue immediately stopped laughing and turned to face the dead man.

Pietro gave an innocent smile and started whistling.

"Yes Roguey?"

"Yeah try that again and then we'll see who'll be smiling." she slapped him and turned around to walk but the line of freaked out teens stopped.

"Okay, here's the door" Jubilee creaked it open.

"Hello?"

"Please, take a seat." Tabby eerie voice filled their ears. Suddenly the light flickered on and the room was absolutely a pimp's dream! Pink chairs, pink walls, a blue carpet, mountains and mountains of condoms (flavored and glow-in-the-dark of course), a fully stalked bar, a few beds, an armoire full of pimp chains,cups, canes, etc..., some posters of women were on the walls,a few lava lamps, a fountain of liquid chocolate flowing from it, a huge-ass stereo with "Candy Shop" by 50 Cent playing out of it, a big screen T.V that was fully hooked up with cable and packed out the ass with dvd's, including all kinds of porn and the limited edition "30 ways to become a pimp in 90 days or less," ( Tabby weirdly found that in Magneto's room). In the closed off secret room a heart shaped hot tub was waiting to be fondled in. And some other _unmentionables _ that cannot be mentioned were in a huge chest with a lock on it.

In the middle of the whole pimp chamber there were fuzzy chairs with each of the pimps name's on them and Tabby was standing in front of them with some sexy satin chairs with names on them all around her.

" Don't ya like it?" Tabby smiled.

The X-men just gapped and were in shock.

"Yes" they all agreed.

"Well then please seat!"

The pimps all sat on their designated chairs. Each of the girls sat in the sexy stain chairs.

" Good you all sat in the right chairs. Now since-"

" Wait do the girls have pimp names too?"

"Why I'm glad you asked that, Kurt. Here have a cookie" she tossed him a

cookie. " You will address Kitty as Small Chill, Jean as Kim possible, Rahn as Reverend Rebecca Ice, Wanda is Lord Pump, Amara is Drop me like I'm hott, Rogue as Slave Undefined and Jubilee as Ass handler. Bobby perked up at that. Oh and you will only refer to me as Washed UP Sult. Now lets go on to our first event! Whoo!" Tabby clapped. " Each event we will have the girls judge and the rules are NO CHEATING but I have no idea how you would so I guess that doesn't really matter. So now the event is...-drum roll-...Pop your collar if your a pimp! Yeah! Now everyone stand in line and started popping!"

" This is so pointless, I mean who cares if you can pop your.. **-RIIIIIIIP**-... collar. Uh what the hell was that?" Bobby turned turned his head toward Scott, as did everyone else. Scott has some weird issue of popping his collar, he just can't. So he stupidly and somehow ripped off his whole shirt.

"Uh do a I lose?"

"Remy tink so homme." Remy looked at Rogue to give her a "Scott is such a dick" face but she seemed to be checking out Scott's not-as-well-built-as-Remy's chest.

"Wat!" Remy gawked. "Dat's it!" he ripped of his shirt and pointed towards Scott. "Remy challenges you to a steel cage death match!" he kicked Scott in the nut's and he immediately went down.

"What is with people and kicking me in the genitals!" Scott squeaked. Remy went to go body slam him but Tabby came and broke it up.

" Guys guys guys! I'm sorry but we can't have the blood battle in here! The carpet is new! And you can't have a steel cage death match because The Steel Cage Tavern is closed! So I'm sorry but have it another time, okay?"

"Oui"

"Thank-god" Scott breathed.

"Don't worry guys it will happen. But now we must get back to the event! Go sit back down. Oh and Remy don't even think about putting you shirt back on." Tabby winked.

"Hey!" Pietro stood up and ripped his shirt off "There-now-we're-all-even." he proudly sat back down.

" Uh okay, now Rogue with the results."

Slave Undefined took Washed Up Sult's place at the podium and read the winner of Pop your collar if your a pimp!

"Okay so the winner is... well it's a tie. Swamp rat wins because he released his sexy hunkyness and Fred also wins because he was the only one who actually popped his collar tha right way. So, mah god ah can't believe that Ah'm guna say this but Kaptack U. lar is in the lead! But who will it all in the end?" Rogue walked off and sat down.

"Thank-you Rogue, Everyone enjoy your life until we meet again!" there was a cloud of a smoke and Tabby was gone.

"Uh, like okay what do we like do now?" Kitty piped in.

"Remy don' know 'bout you hommes but he's going go check out that hot tub." he got a scandalous grin and headed for the hot tub but Rogue grabbed him.

"Sorry _Cajun_ but we've got dinner in 30 minutes and you've got to go." she pointed to the door. "_Out"_

"Fine, fine Cherie but Remy knows you'll be waiting fer him by yer room tonight."

Everyone awed.

"Sure keep dreaming."

The Acolytes left, as did the Brotherhood and the X-men had a nice wholesome dinner. Yeah right, 20 minutes into dinner Bobby had an all out food war between him and the entire right side of the table. He's grounded for life. But he does get to play Swamp Thing with Jubilee later!

---------------------------------------------------

There you go! 10 ½ pages of pure gold! Hmm maybe not gold. How about sliver!

Sorry for the soooo long update! It's finally break so I'll be updating a lot!

So Remy is in the lead! With the others not far behind! Well duh it's the only first event. Keep those reviewing coming babe!


	8. Pimp Suits and Fuzzy Items

Disclaimer: Not Owned... by me.

Thanks for reviewing gals and guys!

PhantomPunkEvo:I believe they are Pimpdaddy C.Slikk. is Piotr and John's is Infrared Mailman!

They-Call-me-Orange: poor llamas... :(

NaijaStrawberrie: Tighter than a condom on Remy?.

Dis Chick Digs Da Fuzzy Dude: Well i can tell your definitely a pimpette on the inside.

SickmindedSucker: Well when your username is Sick Minded **Sucker**, i think once in a while your going to have to say PENIS around your mom. Yeah Strawberry and banana, their the best... but i wonder if they make them flavored and glow in the dark at the same time... i dont think that'd taste very good but it'd be cool. Haha.. jump Remy's bone's... don't we all wanna do that! Dont worry think those dirty thoughts! I know i am! And trust me, you can find anything in magneto's room... as long as you look in the right places... i mean rouge and remy did it in Logan's room, What's stopping them from doing room magnetos!lights sparklier for you being backyippee!

Chatper 8: Pimp Suits and Fuzzy items.

Recently on The Pimp-a-thon:

"Okay so the winner is... well it's a tie. Swamp rat wins because he released his sexy hunkyness and Fred also wins because he was the only one who actually popped his collar tha right way. So, mah god ah can't believe that Ah'm guna say this but Kaptack U. lar and Vagina Wagon are in the lead! But who will it all in the end?" Rogue walked off and sat down.

"Thank-you Rogue, Everyone enjoy your life until we meet again!" there was a cloud of a smoke and Tabby was gone.

"Uh, like okay what do we like do now?" Kitty piped in.

"Remy don' know 'bout you hommes but he's going go check out that hot tub." he got a scandalous grin and headed for the hot tub but Rogue grabbed him.

"Sorry _Cajun_ but we've got dinner in 30 minutes and you've got to go." she pointed to the door. "_Out"_

"Fine, fine Cherie but Remy knows you'll be waiting fer him by yer room tonight."

Everyone awed.

"Sure keep dreaming."

The Acolytes left, as did the Brotherhood and the X-men had a nice wholesome dinner. Yeah right, 20 minutes into dinner Bobby had an all out food war between him and the entire right side of the table. He's grounded for life. But at least he gets to play Swamp Thing with Jubilee later.

Rec room... 3 o'clock P.M

Everyone causally laid about, bored as shit, then Tabby came in.

"Well, well well. It looks like you people need an energy boost! Looks like I came just in time! Dudes, move out!" She pushed Scott off a lazy boy.

"Hey you have no right talking to me like that!" Scott stood up and grunted.

"Yes I do!" Tabby sparked his pants.

"Hey guys let's go!" Scott squeaked and ran out.

"That's better." Tabby sat down and opened her pink brief case. "How do you gals feel about leather?" She smirked and handed Kitty a leather and fuzzy garment.

"Like ew! Tabby I like don't want to see your like sex outfits!" Kitty threw it across the room.

"What!" Tabby ran to fetch her **"**sex outfit**"**. "Kitty, darling, if I were to show you my sex outfits it'd be in bed! Not here." Tabby smiled.

"Oh um like of course, silly like me. So like what are so showing us?" Kitty blushed and grabbed another garment from Tabby's sexy suitcase.

"Well it's Pimp suits my dear lady!" Tabby laid it on the floor so everyone could see.

"Repeat that... Please." Rouge was afraid to touch the **"**pimp suit**"**.

" You heard me Rougey! I've got pimp suits right here, ready to be worn by our wonderful pimpin men!" Washed UP. Slut handed Remy's suit to Rouge.

Rouge examined the shirt with matching pants. The pants weren't bad, they were a silky black material, with silver flames shooting up the bottom. But the shirt was a hott pink fish net long sleeve shirt, with PIMP on the back. It was bad. Rouge had to do something.

"Guys! Do u really want to humiliate them this way! After all they did for us?"

**Then Rouge abruptly had a flashback:**

" What a nice peaceful day." Rouge looked up from her book and looked at the fellow X- girls reading books too. It was peaceful hour for the young ladies... with no interruptions from the immature boys.

Rouge smiled and found her place back in her book, when suddenly water dripped onto her shoulder. She looked up at the tree she was sitting under, then sploosh! A water balloon right in the kisser.

"What the hell!" Rouge popped up. She went to close her book when a swarm of water balloons pelted the reading area. Soaking the ladies, and their books.

"Holy fking shit!" Jubliee growled.

"My books ruined!" Jean whooshed it around trying to dry it. Rouge didn't care about the other ladies wetness... she was busy looking around for the soon to die scoundrels that were responsible for this.

"Damn, they already left. They will pay." Rouge picked up the queen of hearts Remy left behind for her.

**Rouge ends flashback:**

It was now time for her revenge. "Who says they just have to wear them. Lets make they strut around in public!"

"I like the way you think, Ass handler." Tabitha put her hand on the southerners shoulder. "Quick someone call the most well known bar around!" Tabby snapped her fingers toward Amara... which signaled for her to fetch the phone... which she did.

"We're going to have some fun... I can feel it." Rhane said.

"Yes we are indeed." Tabby declared.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After 13 measly attempts to get back into the rec room, Scott, Bobby, and Kurt gave up and found themselves at Scott's room...

"Vat do you think the vomen are talking about?" Kurt threw a ball at Bobby.

Bobby caught it smiled "Probably what Scott and Jean did last night with the Reddi whip in the garden." Bobby threw it back at Kurt.

"VHAT!" Kurt shot up. "Scott! I can't believe you!"

"Wait! Bobby how did u hear about that!" Scotty boy's nostrils flared.

The little prankster just looked and them and started cracking up. "I didn't know you guys _actually_ did anything, I was just kidding. Haha, but now I know to never go in the garden!"

"Nice." Kurt punched Scott in the shoulder. The brave X-men leader blushed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Brotherhood House, same time.

"So... politics lately?" Pietro sat back, balancing on his chair.

"POLITICS! POLITICS! I don't even know what that is man!" Toad hopped onto the table.

"Hey-it-was-just-a-conversation-starter... I'm bored... your bored... we're-all bored." Pietro leaned back a little too far... **crash**. "I'm-fine..."

"Hey I've got an idea! Let's go crash Tabby's room and see what's she got in store for the Pimp-a-thon!" Lance helped Pietro up and raced to the stairs along with Toad.

Suddenly Pietro got an eerie feeling in his down south area... that always happens when someone talks about Tabby... or when something bad is going to happen... "WAIT GUYS DON'T!" Pietro stood up and grasped his fellow team mates shirts.

"Bad idea! I mean do u really want to see what's in Tabby's dirty drawers? She is Washed UP. Slut for a reason!"

"Ooh." Lance shivered. "Your right, Hey Toad let's go frolic in the flowers."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Pimp room in the manison... 11 P.M. Around.

"We're not coming out!" The very manly men were trying on their "Suits" which Tabby somehow got them to believe they were very flattering and would make them look hott. Definitely what Scott wanted.

Though when they actually tried on the unflattering, unhott pimp suits they were furious and were not going to come out of the bathroom.

"Please! They like probably like aren't that bad!" Kitty pleaded. She didn't think Piotr would look that bad.

"Fine." Piotr was the first one to venture out of the bathroom.

Kitty was wrong. He looked horrible. She fainted.

Piotr almost cried... but then the other gentleman thought they'd get it over with so they ventured out.

The ladies erupted with laughter.

It looked as if **gay** pimp's dressed them.

"I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW GAY'S COULD BE PIMPS!" Rhane said between giggles.

"Dis blows hommes." Remy stated.

"Indeed it does my friend." Scott replied. Remy was about to kick Scott's butt for thinking Remy was his friend, but getting your ass whooped by a man dressed in a mesh top would have been a little pathetic... even for Scott.

"Wait, maybe it'll help if we add a hat." Wanda grabbed a purple feather top hat and put it on John.

"Pffft, no it doesn't."Jubilee said, sounding like she was drunk.

"I'm out." Pietro declared and walked out, leading the fellow embarrassed men with him.

"Oh-No your not!" Tabby ran in front of the door. "If you leave then we'll never find out who is pimp-in-er!"

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Pietro stepped up to her.

"This." Tabby grabbed him by the shirt and snapped her fingers.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Downtown Bayville. Random Alley

POOOOOOF!

Pietro and Tabby appeared in a dumpster.

"HOW DID WE GET HERE?" Pietro jumped from the smelly green container.

"My secret." Tabby snapped a few more times making the others appear.

They all looked at Pietro with a sense of shock and questioning.

"You-don't-wanna-know." He said as he helped Washed UP. Sult out of the trash bin.

"Okay! Now if we all just turn this corner, we'll be right at the Husky Steel!" She went to lead the group of mutants.

"What! You expect us to go out in public like this!" Bobby bursted. "Let alone in these Pimp Suits! 8 white men strutting around, trying to pop it like its hott!" He got into a whisper, " We're in the "Cripz" now."

"Well you do have a point there. "

"Yeah! If I try to say _"Yo_ _yo dawq! Bitchez ain't shit but hoez and trickz! Look at this wigger tryin to show me up! Let me brush my shoulda off!" _Scott tried to get his **"**I'm not black, I'm a white person trying to be cool**"** impression across but it didn't work out so nicely.

Two large African American men dressed in bling-bling out the ding-a-ling appeared from the shadows and were quite upset.

"Yo, you trying to show me up fool?" The first large man spoke in a very low tone.

Scott gulped... "No, no.. i.. i.. um" he started backing up.

"Bitch please." The second man picked up Scott and carried him back into the shadows.

" Hey, give me a holla." The first man gave Jean his number and followed the second man.

When they were clear from sight Tabby was the first one to speak.

"So I guess if you don't want that happening to you, then we'll be on are way to the Huskey Steel?" Tabby asked... totally not caring what just happened to Scott.

"Yeah, I'm in." All the pimptastic men agreed.

As the large group turned the corner, Jean asked "Did anyone just notice that man just hit on me?"

Rogue decided to give her an answer, "Duh, your totally black, your ass is huge."

"What! I'm not black!" Jean pouted.

"Sure..." Everyone said in unison.

"Well it's time boys." Tabby opened the door to the husky musty bar.

"Oh Shit." Pietro declared.

"Remy already told homme, he doesn't play that way!" Remy complained.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Why did Pietro say Oh shit? Who will win this event? And why the hell would 2 black men want Scott-white boy-Summers?

It's all in the next Chapter!


	9. Pimps in the crib drop it like its hott

Disclaimer: I don't own, this or that, here or there, i don't own it anywhere.

I'm sorry for the foul language... it's just part of the song...

**Oh and I'm sorry but i must change something, In Chapter 7, I stated that Fred had won the contest but he didn't, I forgot he's an evil little minion so its still Remy that's in the lead.**

**

* * *

**

**Reviews:**

**Elmo the cajun puppet- "You bloody psycopath!" ARE YOU BRITSIH? Lol yeah... I think i'm crossing the line a little bit with this chapter... REMY GETS NAKED! Well in my room he does... what about yours? **

**Dark Anime Love- Logan's always drunk... we go clubbing on Tuesdays... you should come, Hmmm MOP's too. The black men will be revealed! (MOP make out party) hehe**

**SickMindedSucker- Hehe the P word... (both of them) tehe. ANYWAY. Yes yes... very good. Force their hott ass's on stage? BRILLANT! I'm sorry but winky dink's can't be shown in this chapter... it's much too scandalous and besides... pimps with AIDS is not sexy... bleh. The Pimps suits? Well their all different colors... sizes... designs... the most horrible and humiliating patterns and outfits I could muster from my too dirrrty mind... hmm crotch less pants... tasty.**

**NaijaStrawberrie- Well thank you! **

**And for the record:**

**I feel just dandy about leather.**

**Scott likes the kinky whip. **

**Politics is the code word for "there's a parent in the room so please change the topic from something other then SEX."**

**Flowers makes me hott. (hehe)**

**The large blafrican men will be revealed in this chapter! **

**Whoo whoo! And yes, ghetto quotes are very fun indeed! **

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Pimp's in the crib drop it like its hott.** _

**Recently on the Pimp-a-thon:**

As the large group turned the corner, Jean asked "Did anyone just notice that man just hit on me?"

Rogue decided to give her an answer, "Duh, your totally black, your ass is huge."

"What! I'm not black!" Jean pouted.

"Sure..." Everyone said in unison.

"Well it's time boys." Tabby opened the door to the husky musty bar.

"Oh Shit." Pietro declared.

"Remy already told homme, he doesn't play that way!" Remy complained.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Husky Steel 11:00 P.M**

Each brave "pimp" soul stood in the doorway of the Husky Steel reading the sign posted on the stage: **"We prefer the term "Genderly Challenged""**

"This is so unfair!" Kurt pouted. "Tabby did this on purpose!"

"Pfft, no I didn't." Tabby tried to hold back her laughs," Now, remember to get as many numbers as possible... from these nice... ladies." Tabby couldn't hold it anymore... along with the other woman, they erupted with laughter and slammed the door shut.

"Haha very funny! Now let us out!" Bobby started pulling on the door but it was stuck, "Tabby your sooo **gay**!" he got very strange looks from a few of the people at the bar.

"Well why we're here, we should at least make the best of it." John snapped at the waitress with oddly large shoulders.

"Hello there! How may I help you?" She/he turned around and batted his/her eye lashes.

"Um, Can you seat us at a table far in the back and is dimly lit?"

"Well sure! How many seats? 1...2...3...4...5... and 6, oh and I almost forgot that rowdy scout in the back there! " He/she gestured toward Toad. "So he makes seven!"

"Um, sure?" John started to stare at his/her facial hair and followed the he/she/man to a large booth.

"Michelle! Get over here!" A short man with a pot belly yelled to the waiter/waitress.

"I guess I'll see you hott studs later then." Michelle handed her number to Toad.

" Hey, thanks." Toad winked and as seductively as he could he blew "her" a kiss.

Pietro gave him a disgusted look, "Man you got a number from a gay man? That takes... HEY MAN WAIT! Toads in the lead!"

"What!" The large group said in unison as they crammed in the booth.

"He got a number from the **hott **man freak!" Pietro immediately took back those words.

Remy suddenly got the biggest smirk you could ever believe... not even Juggernaut could knock it out of him.

"Hey homme, how about that one time in the closet... with the ass grabbing?" He saw Peitro's cocky face change with horror.

"It was dark all right! And I told you not to tell anyone!" His face turned cocky again, " Mr. Disco Bunny underpants!"

"What! No..." Remy was about to reach across the table and punch the Sliver haired man in the throat.

Jungle Joe Safarian (Bobby) saw the the daggers in Remys eyes and he knew he had to do something. Well he would have really liked the dirty secret drawer to be opened all night but that would have ended in broken limbs and bleeding organs... and well in a Gay Bar it wouldn't have went down well. So he popped up and paraded on to the karaoke stand and grabbed the microphone. He then ripped open his pink furry leather coat to release his recently waxed wash board tummy!

He then spoke into the mic "Now, I dedicate this song, Faggot, to that one time when me and Jubilee were trapped in that closet... " He cleared his throat.

" _I've been denied all the best ultrasex  
I've been denied all the best ultrasex _

i - i tried to consume just like a super faggot  
i got some dude  
how can y'all bring a muthafucka something so good he couldn't say no  
you nailed me hard  
i love 'em when they don't give a motherfucking shit  
i could've been someone instead of falling flat upon my ass

dig me now and fuck me later  
and sing it to the tune of faggot faggot faggot  
oh - dig me now and fuck me later  
and sing it with the... "

**And to think, he wasn't even drunk. **

As the table of pimps shunned and threw tomatoes at him the crowd was going insane.

Remy watched as the husky men threw money and "rubbers" at the now belly dancing Iceman.

"Hey... maybe I should... No! Remy you can't! Even if it is for money! Remy will not sell himself for sex!" Remy muttered to himself... but he couldn't resist the urge... he quickly ran up to the stage... torn off his pants to reveal his Mr. Disco Bunny man thong and busted a move.

Kurt, Pietro, Poitr, and John quickly strutted up there and went to shake their "thangs". Later on they would blame such antics on "peer pressure."

Toad really did want to join his team mates with their churlish behavior, honest, but he was set out to win. He was the pimpinest out of all of them... and he knew it. So he swung his hips the best he could and sat next to the most "pleasing" woman/man there.

"Hey... " he said like a seductive hooker with AIDS in a bar trying to pick up a date.

"Hello there, I'm Nick." Nick put his arm around Toad, "Oh my! Now you must tell me who did your make-up job! I've always wanted to dress as toad to a fabulous party!" He laughed in the gayest voice imaginable.

Toad wanted to die, but then popped his collar and came back with, "Oh yes! And you have to tell me who did your breasts! Their absolute to die for!" He mocked Nick with a laugh.

" Oh yes! But sorry I must be leaving, but give me a call? 862-342..." He handed Toad his "card" and did a walk that was so sexy it could have made a straight man turn gay.

"Yes, two down, **69 **more to go." He walked into the bathroom to see what scandals were going on in there.

" _i been denied all the best ultra sex  
i been denied all the best ultra sex _

i - i could've been a star  
it freaks me out when i sound just like my mom  
i could've rocked the spot  
instead of being just another faggot like i am  
i played that shit straight  
blowin' suckas on the side hopin' i get laid  
now everybody knows  
no way in hell i can ever live it down

dig me now and fuck me later  
and sing it to the tune of faggot faggot faggot  
oh - dig me now and fuck me later  
and sing it with the...

i could've been someone instead of falling flat upon my ass. "

The Gay boy's choir were now jammin almost in the nude as they took in the appreciation from the crowd.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The "Hood."**

Scott somehow got stripped from his pimp clothes and dressed in some other attire and got strapped to a chair.

He then awoke to the two large black men.

"AH!" He shrieked in a girly man tone.

"Hey man, Don't worry we just wanna ask ya something." The second large man, by the name of Billy, started to untie him.

"Well um, sure?" Scott checked out his jeans and t-shirt attire... yes a manly mens outfit.

"Uh... umm... can you tell us how to be a pimp?" Billy and the second black man started to take off their masks and revealed there faces.

"MARTHA SEWART! ...MICHEAL JACKSON?" Scott looked in horror.

" Well, what did you really think I was really doing in prison?" Martha gave an angelic smile.

Scott took that explanation and then looked at Michael Jackson.

"Um, my name is Michael Jackson, doesn't that explain it all?" He applied more super glue to his nose.

"All righty then... all you need to do is..." Scott started to smirk mantically.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2:00 A.M. The Husky Steel.**

"All right now, whatever we witness in there we can never pass from our lips... agreed?" Tabby swung the two large pink doors to the Husky Steel.

**Oh **

**My**

**God.**

**Can you say Gang-Bang much?**

Bobby, Kurt, Pietro, and John were still on stage... COMPLETELY NAKED and were now pelvic thrusting to "My Humps" by the Black Eyed Peas.

THANKFULLY, Remy wasn't doing any of it. He was too busy counting his loot in the back and was completely relieved when he saw Rogue walk thorough the door.

"CHERIE!" He ran up to her, in only his bunny man thong, and kissed her on the lips, "Yes, something Remy likes." he started to redress himself.

Poitr too was counting his loot, and phone numbers.

"Katya!" He being the sweet boy he was, was just missing his purple sequined wife beater.

"Like, thank-god." Kitty breathed a sigh of relief.

Washed UP Slut (Tabby), Lord Pump (Wanda), Drop me like I'm hott (Amara), and Ass handler (Jubilee) stood glaring at their once manly boyfriends.

Kurt was first to notice is beaming girlfriend... and let John belch out "My lumps my lumps, my lovely lady lumps," right before he bamfed the party away and stated, "You didn't see any of this."

"Oh yes we did!" Jubilee ran out the two doors and said "We have to catch those doosh-bags before they get back to the mansion!"

"Yes!" Tabby led everyone to the Pimpmobile, (which oddly looked like bat-mobile) and actually flew to the mansion! Now... that's rolling in style.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**87 seconds later... Pimp room**

Bobby, Kurt, John, and Pietro now trying to hide their naked bodies in the fondling hott tub... which wasn't a job idea... since their were all naked and it was a heart shaped hott tub.

"Do-you-think-they-will-find-us-here?" Pietro emerged from the water.

"Oh no they- " Then Bobby heard the thudding of very angry feet coming up the stairs.

"Oh snap." John submerged under the water again as did everyone else.

Jubilee, Tabby, Amara, and Wanda came sprinting in as if someone had said "Free Sex!"

"Where are they?" Tabby looked around the "deserted" room, but was quickly pulled into the hott tub along with the other lovely ladies.

Then Remy Rogue, Kitty, Poitr and the Evil minions popped in.

"Hey Homme's, please put yo' wipper snappers away, no one wants to see 'em" Remy shielded Rogue's eyes from the popped up... um... winky dinks.

"We're not gay, by the way." Kurt announced.

"Sure, homme."

"Well ANYWAY!" Tabby turned on the bubbles so no one would stare at the wipper snappers. "Let's count the numbers! Um, guys... where's Toad?" She asked as she collected the numbers.

"Um, I think I saw him go into the bathroom around 11:30... he never came out." Poitr pulled Kitty a little closer to him.

"Well fine! He's disqualified!" Tabby started to count the random notes of paper, "1...2...3." she went on.

"So, um, what about Scott?" Jean floated in from nowhere.

" I'd say he's disqualified too... going off two African American men isn't exactly pimping... well in the right way, if you catch my drift." Pietro responded.

"What! Scott is straight! He's dating me after all!" Jean huffed as she sat down.

"Well..." Pietro smiled at her.

"Silence!" Tabby stood up, "The results are in!"

Everyone shut up and sat and their fuzzy/satin designated seats.

"Ahem, now the winner is... Pietro! Since he looked most dashing in his gold medallion, black, red and neon blue suit, and his sliver pimp cane. He wore it so divinely. And plus... with his speed he went around that bar... twice... and got a whooping 25 numbers!" Tabby stood up and cheered.

"Yeeee!" Pietro jumped for joy and then realized he was still in the nude. "But anyway... so am I in the lead?"

"Nope. Remy and you both won an event! And Toad and Scott are disqualified. Oh and be prepared for the next event... it's the first disqualification round! So stick it up and notch!" She clapped her hands and was gone.

"So then... I guess it's sleep sleep time?" Remy looked at Rogue. She was about to give him some sassy remark but some random black SUV pulled up to the gates and let out too young men. It was Toad and Scott! The SUV then started to bounce up and down (hydraulics) and drove away.

"Damn... what was that?" Bobby ventured out the question... he didn't really want an answer.

"Well, um I met Martha Stewart... and Michael Jackson." Scott gave a toothy grin.

"... And um... I met the worst night of my life... with a man." Toad shuddered. "I think I'm actually guna go take a shower yo... ick nasty humans..." He hopped away.

The Acolytes and the Brotherhood said their see ya later's and went on their dandy ways home. The X-men, Acolytes, and the Brotherhood all fell asleep to thoughts of the next toturest event that Tabby would make them endure. But hey, the Pimps just survived a gay bar... they can survive anything.

* * *

All right, if there is any confusion please tell me! 

The Stat's:

It's a tie between Remy and Pietro.

Toad and Scott are disqualified.

No one is gay... all right?

Oh and the karaoke song is Faggot

by Mindless Self Indulgence.

**And if you didn't already... please read the big bold words up top. **

Smile if your gay. :)


	10. The Five Main Principles of Pimpin

Disclaimer: Marvel Not Mine.

Reviews:

FluidDegree- Well... underwear are my specialty... wink wink. Toad and Scott are gone! The aren't pimpin all over the world anytime soon... By the way, I got no more outfits for your _hubby_ lol just make him sing karaoke in the nude!

Bant- Not even a wowerz? Lol I hope I can make you laugh with this one.

NaijaStrawberrie- Yeah I thought I was going over the freak factor with that one... this one is kicking major butt though! Hopefully your not at work now...

JoeyQuinn- I go for the comedy! Pshh, your more pimpin.

Musagirl15- Sorry it took so long... but I wrote more this time !

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Five Main Principles of Pimp'in. **

* * *

**Recently on the Pimp-a-thon:**

"Damn... what was that?" Bobby ventured out the question... he didn't really want an answer.

"Well, um I met Martha Stewart... and Michael Jackson." Scott gave a toothy grin.

"... And um... I met the worst night of my life... with a man." Toad shuddered. "I think I'm actually guna go take a shower yo... ick nasty humans..." He hopped away.

The Acolytes and the Brotherhood said their see ya later's and went on their dandy ways home. The X-men, Acolytes, and the Brotherhood all fell asleep to thoughts of the next toturest event that Tabby would make them endure. But hey, the Pimps just survived a gay bar... they can survive anything.

* * *

12:00 P.M... The day after the Pimp Gay bar Fiasco.

Logan's Secret Lair... a.k.a. the laundry room...

"Oh yes. I'm on to your little scheme, you little brats!" Logan popped open another unneeded can of beer. "No one can get past my wolf-like instincts, and Remy-like charm!"

"Logan, is that you?" Storm came in with a heaping pile of laundry. "What are you doing?"

"Um, understanding the great art of towel folding?" He gave a hope-she-doesn't suspect-anything-smile.

"Oh well great, now you can help me with the boy's wing laundry... especially Bobby's gym clothes." She handed him some tightie whities.

"Hmm, oh great... looks like an eventful afternoon of underpants folding... woo." He said as innocently as he could while he tucked away his secret incriminating evidence of the Pimp-a-thon.

* * *

Rogue and Kitty's room.

" Like Rogue, are you and Remy like... dating?" Kitty gave a hope-see-gives-me-the-gossip look.

Rogue was about to shoot her a go-the-hell-away-look but she decided to save it for Remy later on. " No Kitty we aren't, how about you and that Russian?"

" Hmm like yeah." she smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "What about Tabby and Quicksilver?"

"Eh... ya know their reputations... there on an' off." Rogue watched as something moved in her closet. "Kit, don't move." She slowly moved toward the closet and heard mumbling. "Hello? Dirty, Cajun?"

Kitty smiled. " You like him!"

"Hush." Rogue quickly opened the closet and watched a figure tumble on top of her. "Tabby! What tha hell are ya doin?"

The blond woman scoffed. " Well I was getting thing's ready for the next event!" She sat up.

" In a like closet?" Kitty questioned. She knew Tabby was weird... but, hiding alone in a dark closet -which wasn't even hers- was a little peculiar.

" Well, now that you guys disturbed my thinking area, you get the job of rounding up the crew for the next event! 10:30 P.M... Pimp room!" She jumped out the window and vanished.

" _Damn_." Kitty and Rogue saidin astonishment.

"So we like gotta round up the like group?" Kitty snapped her gum.

" Ah'm starting to get tried of this." Rogue started down the hallway.

" Oh I like love it! Watching the guys like suffer! It's great!" Kitty stated.

"Ah didn't know you loved the doom of others so much..." Rogue smirked.

Kitty shot back a smile. " Yeah, well it gets boring here."

* * *

10:30 P.M. That night. Pimp room.

"Attention, Attention. Please! This round is very crucial!"

The group of mutants heard Tabby announce as they sat down.

" I think we can all agree this has been progressing for a very long time now. So, with Scott and Toad already eliminated, this next round, number 3 will be a disqualification round. Hmm now, 2 people will be killed- I mean disqualified in the next competition. So here it goes, Round 3: Pimpologly!"

She threw her hands in the air.

"Hooray! Okay so the rules go as follows: The remaining Pimps will be divided into 3 teams. Each team has to answer questions and earn Pimp Points. The first team up to 30 wins and the second almost winning gets to stay! This means the losing team is gone-so! But there's a catch... the Pimp God will be reading the questions... and he _hates _pimp-wanna-bee's! So do your best!" Tabby ran to the door. "Everyone stand up! Here is the Pimp God -also known as Seduction Sweet Chocolate!"

Every single mutant soiled their pants as they watched Magneto walk thorough the door.

"Close your mouths children. I needed to do something in my spare time okay?" Seduction Sweet Chocolate, Magneto, glided across the room. " So who are my victims?"

"Well, John and Remy are Team 1, Pietro and Piotr Team 2, and Kurt and Bobby are Team 3." Tabby said. " I'll start the timer now!"

You could taste the competition.

Tabby handed Magneto a pile of cards, " Alright, the first step of being a pimp is you need cool pimpin threads, what do you wear?"

_**Buzz**_

"John! Remy told you _not to _hit the button!" Remy threw his hands in the air.

"Crickey! I thought you said _hit the button! _Simple mistake?" He smiled happily, "Plus it was red and shiny, I couldn't help it."

" Your such a-"

"Gambit, do you have an answer?" Sweet Seduction Chocolate sat up, his gold medallion slipping out beneath his cape.

"Um, Disco bunny Underpants?" He blushed.

_**Buzz**_

" Umm. Okay wrong! Piotr's team go!"

Pietro looked and Piotr and shrugged, "Um the button looked like fun? And-"

Piotr chimed in, " I believe you wear a fur coat, it is physically impossible to not score when wearing a fur coat, under the coat, you put on a disco shirt, some skin-tight flares, and approximately 4.8 pounds of jewelry. You top it off with some nice leather boots." He made a kissey face toward Kitty.

"_Daymn_, I mean give Piotr's team 10 points!"

" Yeah! Woo!" Pietro did one of those belly bump things with Piotr. " We're not losers!"

" Calm down. Sheesh." Rogue threw her chair at him. Barley missing his face.

" Yeah well, _your face! _Rogue!" Pietro sat down proud of his comeback.

" Um, next question please!" Bobby was ready for it.

Magneto gave a wry smile, " All right, state the five sentences you'll only ever need to be a pimp."

_**Buzz**_

"Oh! Remy knows! Pick Remy! REMY KNOWS!" Gambit was fired up!

"Uh... fine Gambit go."

"Yesss. The five sentences are..." Remy broke down in a low, seductive, throaty voice like Barry White's.

"It is my duty to please that booty.",

"Hello, sweet thang."

"Let's do it. Doggy Style."

"Say what? You're a nun?"

and "Hi, My name's John and I'm an alcoholic."

"Wow. You guys are really pulling thorough here. Team 1 gets only 5 points for using his teammates name in an example... even if the statement is true"

John looked up from his lighter. "Hey man... not cool."

" Anyway, question 3: What did Remy and Rogue do in Wolverines room when Rogue was able to touch? Um...?" Magneto looked at Remy and back at Rogue.

" Woah!" Kitty gave a nervous chuckle. " How did that get in there?"

Rogue grunted at Shadow Kat.

Remy high-fived "_the guys._"

Jamie snuck in from the sidelines. "They played charades!" He gave a hopeful smile.

"Um... about that."

_**Buzz**_

" I believe they played "_the bases_." They even made a "_home run." _Bobby popped his collar. "You guys have to learn to close the blinds before you make a pitch."

"Hmmm. Bobby's team gets 10 points for snooping and an extra 5 for the excellent metaphor." Magneto said.

Bobby smiled.

"Okay everyone! I see you've all got the skillzzzz so I call a Lighting Question!" Tabby opened her infamous pink fuzzy suitcase. She passed another pile of cards to Magneto and whispered something sweet into his ear.

Magneto smirked. "Very well then. With Team 3 leading with 15 points the next question is for 15 points!"

_**Applause**_

_**Cheers**_

Ahem " The Lighting Question is: What are the 3 major steps to reach eternal Pimpdom?"

The suspense was dire.

Bobby glimpsed at Remy.

Sweat trickled down Remy's brow.

They waited for a moment, staring at their red giant buttons.

And suddenly it was on!

Pietro, Kurt, Piotr, and John ran from their chairs as they watched Iceman and Gambit dive for their buzzers.

Remy and Bobby charged toward their buttons as if they were in slow motion.

"Go! Go!" Jubilee yelled as she watched Bobby.

Rogue sat watching her seduced victim go for the gold. She smirked and he smirked back.

_**And there it was.**_

**_...Buzz!_**

Everyone grew silent.

"It's... Remy!"

He yelled something naughty in French. "**Step 1:** You gotta have sweet outfits. Sport some gators for da true capers. As for yo' bottoms: Room is the key, because real pimps let it hang free. Make sure yo' shirts are pressed up and keep poppin them collars. **Step 2:** Yo' gotta bling-bling-a-bling-a- bling cause _no_ Ho can resist a platinum and diamond beveled ring. **Step #3:** Yo' gotta play da peep game! Don't forget to take a shower! Smelling so fresh and so clean ain't just a song homme... it's knowledge! Crack open a bottle of Jean Paul Gaultier or some other fine pimp fragrance and yo' set!"

"Correct! 15 points for Remy's team." Tabby wooed. " Remy and Johns Team have 20 Points. Pietro and Piotr's Team have 10 points and Bobby's and Kurt's Team has 15 Points! The next question earns you a whooping 20 Points! This could be the game winner! So move it feller's!"

"Okay Final Question... For all the Pimp Points. What are the Five Main Principles of Pimpology?"

Remy looked at Bobby. "Wanna go again homme?"

Bobby looked at Remy. But before he could reply, there was a sound of a buzzer.

"JOHN! GAMBIT TOLD YO' NOT TO HIT THE BUTTON!" Remy turned to scold his teammate.

"IT WASN'T ME!" John fought back. But Indeed it wasn't Pyro nor Bobby's buzzer. It was...

"Me!" Pietro smirked at his cat-like reflexes.

"Wow, does that change everything or what? Pietro you have the floor." Magneto read the answer to the question carefully.

"Thank-you. The Five Main Principles of Pimpology are... Pimp-in your clothes, Pimp-in your Ride, playing the Pimp Game, having pimp-in Ho's and that Pimp-in isn't the most easiest thing in the world... except it is for me." Pietro smiled at his cocky-mess.

"Correct!" For the first time Magneto was proud enough to call Pietro his _son._

" So that's the game folks! Pietro and Pior's Team win with 30 whole Pimp Points! Remy and John come in with 20 Pimp Points! And dead last is Bobby and Kurt's team with 15 Pimp Points! Bobby and Kurt are eliminated!" Tabby pulled a lever and Magneto fell thorough a trap door. " Next round it will be down to you four! So stay alert and keep pimpin!" Washed UP. Slut fell thorough the same trap door Magneto did.

"So Remy guess's dis wraps it up?" Remy put his arm around Rogue. Which she quickly shooed away. "Wanna go congratulate the winner?"

"Sure." Rogue surprisingly grabbed Remy and ran into the nearest bedroom.

"Wow. Just wow." Bobby looked at Jubilee. "I'm guessing they will both be perky for the next event?"

"Well duh."

* * *

The Laundry Room...

"Indeed they will children." Wolverine ran into the shadows.

* * *

Review? 


End file.
